Fighting To Be Free
by Arshad
Summary: "How stupid was I? I was supposed to be focusing on fighting for my life. Not falling for a Career tribute, nonetheless, Talon Rellant." - Read Evelyn's story as she goes into the arena and doesn't just find strength, but something more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever done. So, be gentle on the reviews, but still tell me what you think and where I can improve and such. Thank you and hopefully, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Fighting To Be Free - Chapter 1<p>

My arms trembled in anticipation, perspiration dripping down my forehead slightly as I moved stealthy and quietly.

I force myself to slow my breathing and my shaking. I crouch lower than I ever thought possible and position my bow at my target.

_Don't miss_, I chant mentally, _don't miss._

I watch as my target peers around, obvious to the fact it's being watched. He dismisses it shortly and I breathe a sigh of relief.

It was a stupid move.

His eyes dart in my direction and lets out a squawk. I stand up fully now and in one fluid motion I release my grip on my bowstring, watching the arrow fly through the air and impale my target.

It lets out one last dying shriek before it goes limp and falls to the ground with a thud.

_Bulls' eye!_

"Told you I wouldn't miss," I say, turning to my friend, Cyrene. She claps and slowly smiles. She walks over to the dead bird and tugs the arrow out, handing it back to me. I take it and slide it back into my quiver.

"I won't lie, I thought it was going to get away when it saw you approaching," She murmurs, and then grips the legs hoisting it up. "Though I still think I would have hit it faster with my knives."

I laugh at her; this is a typical evening with her while hunting for our families. Though we know it's serious to bring food home, we still add a bit of fun even with our situation. Mostly we hold competitions on who can get the bigger kill. Or who has the better accuracy and so on.

"Whatever you say," I shrug then gesture to the dead animal, "We should take it to my place, yeah?"

She nods and picks up one of her knives from the ground, sliding it into her belt.

We walk back in silence, probably to occupied in our thoughts to make conversation. But we usually would on the way back. Though we held our usual competition and stuff, today's different. Mainly because of the reaping tomorrow.

We haven't spoken of it all today. I think we've just been trying to get off of our mind. Ever since last year, the Hunger Games have been a difficult subject not just for me, but for Cyrene.

Last year her brother Terrian went into the arena. The sad part was that it was his final reaping and we all expected him to go untouched. That was the first day I ever saw Cyrene cry.

We all had high hopes for him. Terrian was strong. And if he got his hands on a pair of knives, we figured he'd make it. Not even five minutes in Terrian's head was sliced clean off by a Career tribute.

The worst part was that the tribute that killed Terrian ended up winning. Cyrene was furious. For a while, she didn't talk to anyone. Not that I expected her to be dandy right after her brother died.

Just like me, Cyrene had lost her mother. Because of the winter. Both of our mothers had gotten sick and well, we couldn't properly care for them. No one in District 9 could.

They passed away around the same time, exactly two weeks after they got sick. It left Cyrene and I both to care for our younger siblings, since our father's were both busy with work.

Though Cyrene had a little more help with Terrian. He even would come out with us into the woods and hunt.

He's the one who had taught Cyrene to hunt with knives, while I had to learn how to use my bow by myself.

Weirdly, our friendship just grew stronger after his death. We kinda learned how to lean on one another more. We were alike in more ways than one.

Cyrene sighs, bringing me out of my trance.

I notice we're only feet away from my house and I offer to take the bird from her, but she declines and assures me she can do it herself.

I reluctantly let her.

Once we get inside, I remove my weapon and place it down on the table, and then clean my hands quickly before helping my sister, Sloane, prepare the bird to be cooked.

Cyrene heads home though she says she'll be back with her brothers. We decided we might as well spend the night together since tomorrow is the reaping, and we never know what might happen. Though we pray none of us our picked.

It's selfish, but every night of the reaping I hope it's another girl being sent into the arena besides me. Or my sister. And also that it was another boy then my younger brother, Warrick who had just become eligible to be reaped.

Just like Cyrene's younger brother who had come of age as well. We were both worried, though we would never admit it.

We served everyone quickly, dividing it evenly as best as we could. Cyrene and I ate it silence while Sloane, Cyrene's two brothers, and Warrick chatted softly about school.

Once we're all done, we clean up quickly and I send Sloane and Warrick off to bed, though they groan and moan about how I can't tell them what to do.

"Yes, I can," I told them, "I'm your older sister. So you'll listen to me whether you like or not." They battled with me after for a few more minutes, till they submissively agreed and went to bed.

I lead Cyrene out the door and just like me, she dismissed her brothers and told them to head home and go to bed.

She watched the boys walk into their house just down the road from us before she turned back to me with a sigh. "I'm worried."

"I am too," I admit slowly. "What would happen if Sloane or Warrick got picked?"

Cyrene goes silent for a minute, probably thinking of her own brothers possibly being reaped. She opens her mouth, her eyes darting to me. "What If one of us were picked?" She asks softly.

This is the usual question we ask each time before the reaping. Though I would probably tell her everything would fine, I can't seem to this time around.

I mean, just look at Terrian. We never thought he'd get picked, but he did. And one of us might as well.

"I don't know what would happen," I manage to say, "But if it does happen, If I do get reaped, promise me you'll look after Warrick and Sloane."

She nods, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder. "And you'll look after my brothers I if get reaped?"

"Of course," I whisper softly. "I promise."

She gives me a faint smile before she removes her hand from my shoulder. She begins to walk away, but stops. Turning back and running back; she pulls me into a hug. "Night Evelyn."

I squeeze her tightly before I release my grip on her. "Night Cyrene."

I watch as she walks off back home. She doesn't look over her shoulder this time, and I'm glad. Because I'm sure if she did, I would go running after her.

I close the door to my house softly and return back to the bedroom I share with both Sloane and Warrick. I change into a plain night gown and put my red hair into a bun before I slide in next to Warrick. It takes me a while to fall asleep, but I finally do.

When morning comes, I don't really want to wake up. It takes Warrick pulling on my arm to get my out of bed. "Evelyn! Get up! The reaping's in an hour."

I shoot up out of bed after that and slip into my olive green dress. Sloane helps me too, tucking my red hair into a bun.

I do the same with her and put her hair up into a pony tail, when I'm done; I lean over her and give her a sad smile, the girl in the reflection mimicking my movements. "You look pretty," I admire, twisting a red curls of her around my finger.

Though Sloane and I have the same blood red hair color, our features are incredibly different. Sloane has my mother's same pointed nose, brown eyes, plump lips, curly hair, and a face full of orange freckles. While I have my dad's green eyes, small nose, straight red hair, and a face clear of any freckles. Unlike Warrick and Sloane, I was lucky to inherit my dad's clear skin.

But even with that, Sloane was much more popular with the boys in District 9 then me. She always had a new boy trailing after her each week, and I guess it was because of her personality. She was loud and out spoken, always laughing and smiling.

I, on the other hand, wasn't so social. I was more quiet and reserved and rarely talked to most. Besides Cyrene, I didn't have any other friend.

But that was okay, because I was perfectly happy with the life I had now. Well, as happy as I could be under the circumstances.

"Thank you," She smiles gently back and stands up from the bed. "We should get going, yeah?"

I nod and we all collect ourselves, heading out of the house. I grasp Warrick's hand in mine the whole time we walk and along the way; we meet Cyrene and her brothers.

When we arrive to the center, I press a kiss to Warrick's cheek and tell him everything will be fine. I do the same to Sloane and they walk off to their sections.

Cyrene does the same to her siblings and sends them off. I fall into step with Cyrene and we make our way to the sixteen year old section.

We're silent the whole time, watching people pass us and find their spot. It's only when the anthem begins to play and our district escort, Cecelia Tavian comes practically skipping onto stage that Cyrene grabs my hand.

I glance at her and I'm surprised to see she's completely composed and calm. She keeps her head up high, directing her gaze to the stage.

I'm brought back to reality when Cecelia chirps, "Ladies first!"

I can hear every girl in District 9, including mothers, suck in a breath as Cecelia tantalizingly waves her fingers over the reaping bowl, she looks up into the crowd, her oddly colored purple eyes widening in excitement.

She dives her hand into the reaping ball, rustling many slips before she yanks one out. I close my eyes then, unable to watch as she opens the slip of paper.

My blood pounds loudly in my ear, and I force myself to calm down. _Sloane won't be picked. Cyrene won't be picked. And I won't be picked. Don't worry._

But I do. Especially more when she calls out, "Evelyn Ainsworth!"

_My name. That's my name. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I figured I'd just get right down to business instead of just dragging out the whole train ride and goodbyes, and blah blah. :P So I hope you enjoy. Make sure to review. (:**

* * *

><p>The only sound that's heard is Cecelia's nails clacking against the microphone as she drums her fingers. I'm frozen. Completely frozen.<p>

I look over slowly to Cyrene to see her with parted lips and blinking rapidly. I bet she's still trying to understand what just happened, and honestly, so am I.

"Evelyn Ainsworth?" Cecelia repeats, her purple eyes scanning the crowd.

_Go, Evelyn!_

I slide my hand out of Cyrene's and draw in a shaky breath. I take a step forward out the crowd. Cecelia's eyes immediately dart to mine and a smile lights up her face. "Come on, Evelyn."

Before I can muster up the courage to walk up the steps to the stage, someone catches my arm. I notice its Cyrene when she cries out, "Evelyn!"

She tries to pull me back but Peacekeepers come quickly and make her let go of me. They even forced her back into the crowd, though she thrashed like mad, calling my name.

I force myself to look forward and block out her screams and cries. Robotically, I move my feet forward and slowly move up the steps. I stop when I'm beside Cecelia's side. She smiles at me and pats my arm. I don't even glance at her, instead I stare straight forward with parted lips in shock.

Though I tell myself I need to stay strong and that I'm on camera, I can't help the tears that prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Any volunteers?" Cecelia asks after a moment of silence, placing a hand on my shoulder. Not even a sound comes out of anyone. Not even Cyrene who stares at the stage. But it's not like I expect her to give up her life for me. She has a family too.

Cecelia moves on after it's obvious no one is willing to take my place.

I blink away the tears as best as I can and glance to Cecelia to see her at the boys reaping bowl.

_What if she not only picked me, but Warrick?_

It's selfish, but I'm not really thinking of one of Cyrene's brother's being picked. All I can think of is Warrick and how I pray it's not him.

When Cecelia picks a boy named Carden, I let out a breath I haven't even noticed I've been holding. Again, Cecelia asks for volunteers. No one decides to take his place.

The boy shakes madly like a leaf, letting out pain stricken cries. I can't help but feel slight pity for him. And I can't help thinking how I hope I won't be the one to kill him.

Cecelia wraps her arms around both of our shoulders, thrusting us to get side. "District nine, your tributes, Carden Hunt and Evelyn Ainsworth!"

Some people clap, but not many. Cecelia doesn't say another word after that. The Peacekeepers come up onto the stage and pull us off, leading us to the Justice Building.

One of the Peacekeepers thrust me into a room, then swiftly closes the door behind me. I don't even complain.

Feeling defeated, I collapse onto the leather couch. After a few minutes, I question if anyone is even coming to say goodbye to me. Then again, if Warrick and Sloane possibly got reaped, I'm sure I'd be painful to even muster up the courage to say goodbye. Our last goodbye.

The thought of dying hits me hard. I'm going into the arena soon where I'll be fighting for my life. And I'll _actually _have to kill others if I do make it past the Cornucopia, though it's highly unlikely. Just like Terrin, I'm sure I'll get killed not even three minutes into the games.

Tears prick at the corner of my eyes again for the second time that day, _I'm going to die._

"Evelyn!"

The loud wail 'causes me to look up. I see Sloane and Warrick at the door way, both with tears streaming down their cheeks.

The Peacekeeper out front pushes them in, grunts that they have five minutes, then shuts the door.

They both run to me, wrapping their arms around me while burying their faces into my neck. Warrick's sobs loudly, gripping my back tightly. "I don't want you to go, Eve."

"I don't either," I whisper. It's incredibly true. I don't want to go into the arena. I don't want to die. But I am. Still, I can't bring myself to actually say that to them. That I'm not coming home. If I did, it'd be in a casket.

I push back the tears though. My siblings have never seen me cry, not even when our mother died. It's because I don't want to be weak for them. I need to be strong, even if it means faking it.

"Don't cry," I demand and they both pull away, looking at me with questioning eyes. "I'm not going to die. I'm going to win." I surprise myself when I look them both straight in the eyes and tell them this massive lie.

It's because I can't bring myself to fully say goodbye. And that I'm not actually coming back home.

"You promise?" Sloane softly whispers and I nod stiffly.

"Yes. So be good while I'm gone. And does... does dad know?"

"Yes," Warrick says, "He knows. But it's too painful for him to say goodbye…" Warrick trails off, and I understand.

I don't think my father could handle having to say goodbye to another family member. He already lost his wife, now he was going to lose me.

"Times up."

My eyes dart to the door and the Peacekeeper beckons Sloane and Warrick to leave. They're reluctant, but I give them a shove towards the door and a gentle smile. "I love you. Okay? Now go."

They both nod, whispering they love me too. Then they're gone. And Cyrene is already shoving her way into the room by then.

I stand up and she comes running to me, wrapping me up in a hug. For the second time ever, I see Cyrene cry. I can't hold it any longer. I let the tears fall freely and I wrap my arms around her tightly. "I'm so scared." I admit slowly, barely able to understand myself as I choke on sobs.

"You have to win, Evelyn. You can't die. You can't leave me like Terrian."

I shake my head at her, pulling back. "I'm not coming back, Cyrene."

"Don't talk like that." She says hoarsely. And I almost want to tell her what I said to Warrick and Sloane, but I need to make sure she'll take care of them both for me. And I need to get out my last final wishes.

I ignore her command and instead say, "You'll look after Warrick and Sloane, won't you?"

"I won't need to, because you're coming b-"

I cut her off quickly, "You promised you would if I got reaped. Just like I promised you it."

She stares at me for a moment in silence, her jaw slack and her lips parted, giving me the same look when I was up on stage. Finally, she nods submissively, "Of course."

"Thank you," I mutter and pull away from her slowly. "And tell everyone to take care of themselves. Most importantly, tell everyone I love them and that I… That I'm sorry I didn't make it through the games." I manage to say and avert my eyes to the floor, unable to meet her burning eyes.

She doesn't fight back this time and demand I stop talking the way I am. It's probably because she's just realized the seriousness of the situation.

Sure, I'm good with a bow and arrow and perhaps I could pick off some of the tributes, but I couldn't kill the Careers. Clearly, one of them would take me out.

"Okay." She whispers, "I'll miss you Eve."

I glance back to her and manage a small smile. "I'll miss you too. Bye Cyrene."

I pull her in for one last hug, then release her when the Peacekeeper pops back up, telling us times up. She gives me one last look, staring at me with watery eyes. Then she's gone. Perhaps forever.

They don't give me long to wallow in my pity.

They hurriedly usher me out and to the train station. I'm not even able to see where I'm going when bright flashes blind my eyes. It's even hard to hear my own thoughts with numerous people shouting my name. That seems to be a popular thing to do today.

I'm not even fazed as Cecelia makes us pause for a moment and pose to the dismay of the Peacekeepers. I stare emotionless at these people, though after a while I find myself glaring at them as they ask if I'm excited to be going into the arena.

How could I be excited to be marched off to my death? They don't seem to understand. No Capitol people do.

The more I think about the Capitol, the more I get angry. I tear myself away from Cecelia's side, though she calls after me. I walk angrily up the train steps, and someone directs me to my room. I don't waste any time. I confine myself in there till my stomach starts to growl and I know I have to give into temptation soon enough.

Luckily for me, Cecelia comes knocking at my door five minutes later demanding I come out. And I do.

She leads me into the dining room and pushes me to sit down in front of a huge TV. Then she begins to argue with Carden who needs to learn manners.

I peer around, looking to the dining table that's littered with all types of food. My stomach rumbles longer and though I tell myself I should resist, I can't.

I give in and eat. Though I'm not as animalistic as Carden. I watch the whole time as he scarfs down his food, ignoring Cecelia's cries of detest.

I look away with a sigh, directing my eyes on a crystal glass. _I wonder how much money I'd get if I pawned it back home, _I think defiantly. Surely if I did that'd ensure a meal or two for Warrick and Sloane. Too bad I'll never get the chance to go back home.

"Where is Ace and Kimbra?" Cecelia's questions and looks over at us, as if expecting us to answer. _Who are Ace and Kimbra? _"They're always late," She mutters and stands, walking off. Probably to go find the people she speak of.

"Do you think they're our mentors, you know, Ace and Kimbra?" Carden voices, looking to the direction where Cecelia had disappeared.

I shrug, not bothering to say anything since that's enough of an answer. Carden frowns at me and opens his mouth to say something when Cecelia comes back into the room, chatting endlessly to the two figures behind her.

"I get it, Cecelia." A man, who I presume to be Ace, says. "The District seven escort stole your hairstyle. I know."

A smile twitches at my lips at the clear annoyance in his voice. Carden laughs lowly, though Cecelia hears him and shoots him a harsh glare. "You're just like Ace, always laughing at me." She rolls her eyes and moves out of the way, revealing a broad man who appears to be in his late thirties with brown eyes and matching brown hair.

He smiles at us kindly, sticking a hand out to Carden. "Nice to meet you, Carden. I'm Ace; I'll be your mentor."

Carden smiles back hesitantly, reaching out and placing his hand in Ace's. They shake quickly before they both pull away. Ace falls into the chair next to him and glances over to me. "And it's also nice to meet you too, Evelyn."

I give him a stiff nod, my own way of greeting him.

"Kimbra, dear, why don't you take a seat?" Cecelia says and my eyes flicker over to a middle aged woman with curly brown hair and the same shade of green eyes like mine. Though something's off about her. I realize so when she picks at her fingers and keeps her head bowed, muttering words that I can't decipher. What was wrong with her?

"She suffers from trauma," Ace says suddenly, answering my unspoken question. "Her games really made an impact on her."

"So I get a crazy as my mentor?" I say and realize it's too harsh when Ace's faces twists in pain. But Kimbra doesn't seem the least bit phased by what I've said. All she does is glance up at me, cock her head to the side, and then look away. She goes silent though and stares at an invisible spot on the wall.

"There hasn't been another female victor in so long to be able to take her place," Ace mutters and frowns at her. "I'll be helping you out as well Evelyn. Don't worry."

I don't reply, I just nod.

Though I feel incredibly unluckily and that this is unfair. Carden gets a perfectly fine mentor who's capable of giving him advice while I get stuck with a nut job. In any situation, I would think that was incredibly mean to say, but not right now. Not when my life was on the line.

"Oh, the reaping's should be on any minute!" Cecelia chirps, and as If on cue, the Panem symbol appears on the screen.

It flashes to the District 1 reaping. It's not surprising when their District escort calls out a name and immediately someone shouts out volunteering.

The girl has the most incredible alethic built I've ever seen, along with gorgeous blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. I learn her name is Jewel.

The boy who volunteers is just as striking as her with blonde hair as well and deep brown eyes. He wears a boyish grin on his face as he tells everyone his name is Dazzle.

The screen changes suddenly to the District 2 reaping's where again, the girl volunteers. Though she's a lot more vicious looking then the District 1 girl, she's just as beautiful. She introduces herself as Monarch and that's that.

Their District 2 escort is barely able to read the name off the boy's slip of paper she's picked before a deep voice shouts, "I volunteer!"

Their District 2 escort smiles and ushers whoever shouted out of the crowd, revealing a broad teenage boy. The whole crowd falls silent as he struts up the stage, radiating power. I even fear him myself when I see the muscle he's packing.

"Your name?" Their district escort asks, leaning the microphone towards him.

"Talon Rellant,"

"Very nice. District 2, your tributes, Monarch Ambrose and Talon Rellant!"

Everything blurs after that and the reaping's go by quicker. But I still note who's going to be the real hard one's to take out.

I predict District 1, District 2, and District 4. Though that's no real big shocker. I bet they'd been preparing for the games their whole life.

The District 4 boy and girl are vicious. The look in their eyes was… scary, frankly. Especially the girl who even murderously glared at her own District partner. I couldn't stop myself from thinking; _she's definitely the one who's going to be taking me out. _

Though as the reaping's go on, all the tributes look strong enough to be able to put up a fight. Especially the boy from 7.

By the time my reaping comes around, I'm almost anxious to see how I look. If my tears were evident. I'm relieved when I see I don't look like I was about to cry.

Instead, I look emotionless, like I don't even care that I've been reaped.

Carden doesn't give the same approach, though. He was crying madly and shaking. I can just imagine what the other tributes are thinking right now looking at him. They probably figure that he'll be easy to pick off.

Honestly, so am I.

I think Carden would be the only person I'd ever be able to take out in the games. Too bad he's my District partner and now that I've talked to him, known his name, I can't imagine killing him.

But I won't need to. Because I probably won't even make it past the Cornucopia.

I sigh and glumly walk off to my room, though Cecelia calls after me and says how the reaping's aren't done.

I don't think she realizes that I don't wish to see the faces of my potential killers.

That night, I can barely sleep. Especially not with the constant sound of footsteps and heavy exhaling of breath. I can only imagine it's Kimbra that's making such a ruckus.

But it's not only Kimbra that keeps me from sleeping.

It's about how in just a matter of hours, I'll be in the Capitol. I'll only have three days of training, and then I'm off to go into the games.

The more I think about the Hunger Games, the more I squirm. How can you really prepare yourself for death? You couldn't. And I wasn't about to pretend I was strong. No, I was scared. Scared of dying. I was only sixteen years old, I hadn't even experienced life yet and here I was, getting shipped off to die.

Right now, life back in District 9 seemed more amazing then I once thought.

I'd being going home for sure. Just in a casket.

We arrive in the Capitol not long after I wake up. Cecelia's quick to usher me out, though she stops for a moment and fixes my hair and complains why I didn't change my dress or anything.

I'm too deep in my own thoughts to care about what she's saying.

I walk by her side the whole time we're lead into an enormous building. Cecelia quickly leaves my side once a hoard of people coming run at me, grabbing me and yanking me off into a whole different direction. "Have fun, dear!" Cecelia's calls over the chaos and then she disappears from my sight.

I'm quickly stripped despite my protests.

They pluck every ounce of hair on my body, bathe me in a funny smelling water, and pull at my hair mercifully.

"Is this your natural hair color?" One girl with blue hair asks, titling her head at me.

I nod stiffly at her.

She quickly yanked a strand of my red hair and laid it over hers, turning to the others who continued to work on me. "I was thinking of getting this color for myself. What do you think?"

They all immediately start shouting their approval. I tune it out after a while. Their obnoxious capitol accent was really starting to hurt my head.

Once their down, they all fled the room and I'm left utterly alone and confused.

I look towards the door they had just ran out of and silently, I contemplate escaping. I don't have much time to dwell on the thought when a woman comes barging in, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Evelyn," She greets, running a hand through her puke green hair. Just like any other Capitol folk, she's dressed ridiculously. "My, they weren't kidding when they said you were quite the looker."

I make a face at her. _Quite the looker?_ Instead of asking what she meant, all I say is, "Thanks."

"I'm Chandi and I'll be your stylist." She says, making her ways towards me. "Let's get started, shall we?"

I agree numbly and she gets to work.

After what feels like hours, she steps back with a huge smile on her face and announces cheerily, "All done!"

"How do I look?" I ask, before I can stop myself. All I hope is that I don't look like a _complete _idiot.

"You tell me," She says and makes me face a full length mirror. I quickly suck in a breath at my appearance, only slightly pleased when I don't reveal an animal that we supposedly hunt back in District 9. That's what most of the costumes were each year, animal that we hunt, but I'm happy to see that I sort of resemble a huntress with my mid-thigh chain-mail skirt and a brown, tight, leather corset that has one long strand of leather leading to my neck.

The corset is actually quite amazing with the numerous buckles and such. And the leather forearms guards are just as breath taking as the corset.

Though it's all painfully uncomfortably, I don't say anything.

I'm especially pleased when they hand me a pair of boots instead of heels. I quickly slip them on and they fix my hair one last time, grinning; "Now you look ready for combat." Chandi says, and her prep team agrees.

It's all a blur from there.

Just like before, I'm dragged off to a different area. And somehow, Ace appears by my side and so does Carden. Who's dressed in a similar outfit like mine.

We stop once we get into range of the chariots and other tributes. I suck in a shaky breath. It's a lot scarier now seeing the other tributes up close.

They all look so... big. And tough. My stomach does constant flips that I'm afraid I'll end up puking.

Most of them stroll by casually, holding their head up high and doing their best to intimidate others with intense glares.

I can't manage do the same, though Ace nudges me and whispers, "Do your best to look fierce." But it's hard.

Instead of looking all tough and intimidating, I go for the emotionless angle. Like I don't even care that I'm here.

Ace seems pleased, since he gives me a brief glance of approval.

Carden doesn't even know what angle he's going for. He just nervously smiles at everyone, even the people who glare at him.

"Keep that angle 'you-don't'-scare-me' angle, Evelyn," Ace whispers to me as he guides us both to the chariot. "If any of the tributes, especially the careers, try to spark up a conversation with you, don't reply. Okay?"

"Alright," I agree. And then he leaves me to go talk to Carden. Probably to try and tell go for the same angle as me.

Though I'm not entirely sure what angle I am trying to accomplish myself. And if I'm going to be able to pull it off.

I scan the room, taking in the various costumes. There all the same as they are each year. Typically cliché.

Like, for instance, District 4 is dressed as fish. And the District 4 girl doesn't seem the least bit pleased by her outfit. She angrily has her arms crossed and she hisses at anyone who tries to talk to her. Even her own stylists cringe in fear.

The District 1 girl, Jewel, truly represents her name. She's dressed in this form fitting dress with numerous gems covering it. She's beautiful, just like any other girl from District 1.

As if sensing my gaze, her twinkling blue eyes dart to me and a bitter sweet grin appears on her face as she scans my costume. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and nudges Dazzle.

He follows Jewel's gaze and his eyes land on me. Though he frowns at me. And soon enough, I realize that the usual Career alliance has been formed since District 1, 2, and 4 all look towards me.

They all wear a matching look of disgust on their face.

Except for the District 2 boy, Talon. He stares at me blankly, unlike the others who resort to glaring at me. Or smirking.

He's a lot more intimidating in person. He stands probably at 6'4 with bulging muscles that involuntarily flex with each move he makes.

And though I tell myself that's it's silly to think so, he's actually very handsome with brown hair and striking deep blue eyes.

Then again, every Career tribute this year was just as striking in their own way.

"District nine, huh?" The District 4 girl muses, a smirk twitching at her lips. Her eyes scan my clothing, just like Jewel had done. "Nice costume."

I don't say anything. I'm afraid if I do; it'll be something utterly rude and just make them angry in the end, inevitably making me a target. Though I guess I already am one since their all giving me a death glare.

When the District 4 girl notices I'm not going to reply, she quickly says, "The whole 'huntress' look is great. Is that what you did back in your district, you know, hunt?"

I don't know what she's getting at exactly. If she's trying to get me to reveal any personal secrets of such. My weakness or whatever.

I do what Ace says and don't say a word. It 'causes the girl to laugh, "Are you mute or something, nine?"

Her District partner laughs as well and nudges her in the side, "Didn't your parents ever teach you to not play with your food, Kai?"

_Not to play with your food?_

Were they referring to me as their food? I suppose. Probably in their eyes I was just another weak tribute. But if I was, why were they going through such lengths to intimidate me?

"You're right, Maris. Where are my manners?" She grins and her eyes flicker over to me. "Good luck, nine." And then she turns and boards her own chariot. Her District partner, Maris, follows.

Soon enough, they're all boarding their own chariots. Not sparing me another glance.

"Come on, the parade should be starting any moment." Chandi appears by my side and she rests a hand on the small of my back, giving me a slight push that I so desperately need. "Remember to wave. Even try smiling; you know how to do that, right?"

"Smiling? I've never heard of it," I mutter sarcastically. Chandi gives me a flat look and I clear my throat quickly, "Sorry."

"I bet you are," She grumbles and grabs Carden, thrusting him right into the chariot too.

"Make sure to wave and all that stuff, this is going to help you get sponsors." Ace voices. Carden and I both mutter something along the lines of, "okay" and then they're gone. Leaving us be.

I sigh and keep my gaze directed forward. When three minutes pass, I begin to squirm uncomfortably. Now I'm really feeling the effect of this stupid corset.

"Are you nervous?" Carden whispers, causing me to look at him. "I am. Especially because of that District two guy. He scares me the most."

I furrow my eyebrows at him and glance towards District two's chariot. "You're scared of Talon?"

"You know their names?"

"Well yeah," I say. "You can't exactly miss that. They're the biggest competition here."

"No doubt," Carden mutters and leans back. "I heard what that District four girl was saying. You know she's just trying to get under your skin, right?"

I shake my head softly. "I don't get why; I'm just another bloodbath tribute."

"Not in her eyes," He says slowly. "She sees you as a threat."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because of the effort she made to anger you. She was hoping for some kind of outburst from you, obviously. Or that you would show fear. When you didn't, she knew something was off about you. She already sees you as a threat; my advice is to not anger her."

I stare appalled at Carden. How did he get all of that just from a small conversation that consisted of four sentences?

And instead of shaking like he usually was, he was perfectly composed. Leaning back against the seat and staring forward. Was the crying and shaking an act?

Was he purposely playing weak?

Just like most of these tributes were trying to play tough? That was an act too, wasn't it? I swallow roughly, I don't know.

I don't know anything clearly. I knew the games weren't all about strength, but smarts too. Carden didn't even look capable to kill an animal. He was never in the woods. I never saw him hunt or anything. Then again, I only saw Carden around once or twice.

The realization hits me hard. _The games have already begun._

Sure, we're not in the arena yet, but everyone was playing their angles perfectly. They were already trying to get into the minds of others.

Maybe Carden was just playing me. Maybe he was just trying to make me fear Kai on purpose and he was just feeding me lies, hoping I'd make the wrong move.

I had underestimated Carden, and that possibly the stupidest move you could do. This was _the _Hunger Games. I needed to start thinking not with my fist, but my mind.

A sudden jolt brings me out of my thoughts and I notice that we're moving. I draw in a breath and compose myself quickly and I'm grateful because the next second, we're out in the open, surrounded by numerous Capitol folks who scream madly, chanting my name.

At first, all I does is numbly stare at them all, unable to process my jumbled thoughts. _What do I do?_

Wave. Ace said to wave.

I raise my arm slowly and wave slowly. But I don't smile. I just can't bring myself to.

I glance at Carden for a moment. He wears a sheepish smile while he shyly waves at everyone.

I turn away from him and focus on the crowd, continuing to wave slowly at them. They scream my name louder, nearly rupturing my ear drum.

It all goes by quickly.

We take another lap around before we disappear back into the building. Once we've firmly stopped, I jump off in an instance. Wanting nothing more to just curl up and sleep my worries all away.

Cecelia and Ace have different plans, though. Since they grin like mad and pat Carden and I on the back. "Great job! People were raving over you guys!"

I can't help but feel bitter. What were they really cheering for? Me or the fact I'm just going to die in a matter of four days?

"It was amazing," Carden marvels, grinning wide like a moron and falls into a conversation with Cecelia and Ace.

I look around, seeing everyone else also in deep conversation with their mentors. Somehow, my eyes find their way back to Monarch and Talon.

Monarch doesn't realize I'm staring, but Talon does. Since he glances over at me. Instead of watching me blankly like he did earlier, he smirks this time around. Almost evilly.

I avert my eyes, just thinking about how he could so easily snap my neck. And he probably would the moment the games started.

Or Kai would kill me. Most likely her.

Finally, we're dismissed and lead to our new place that we will call home for the rest of the days that we are in the Capitol.

I shed myself of my costume; bathe myself in one the Capitol's odd showers, and then I go to sleep. Where I dream of being home, back in District 9, with Warrick and Sloane. Cyrene too.

_I miss you guys so much, _I think faintly, gripping my pillow tight. _I'll miss you even more when I'm dead, that's for sure._


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what can you do?"

I sigh and listen for the fifth time this morning as Carden explains how he's good with plants and inventing.

Today was the first day of training, and honestly I had too much on my mind to be able to hold up a conversation with anyone.

Ace had asked me too. Of what I can do. I just shrugged and said, "I don't know." It was an obvious lie, but I wasn't sure of Carden.

And I wasn't going to reveal my strengths in front of him. That would be a fatal flaw; that's when they asked if we wanted to train together, I quickly shook my head. Though Carden gave me a hurt look, I ignored it.

I wasn't going to trust anyone. It wasn't smart. Nor was I open to forming any alliance, no way, I was staying away from that.

I already had myself to worry about. Plus, if I made it past the Cornucopia, the only person I wanted to be worrying about was myself.

Nor did I want the threat of them slitting my throat in my sleep.

"Evelyn?" My head shot up and I looked to see Ace's face plastered with concern. "Are you okay?"

_No. _

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "I'm fine."

He frowns, "Well, just stay away from the Careers. Carden already told me how they're suspicious and I wouldn't test them. Or anger them. Okay?"

"Okay." I agree, again giving him another curt nod. I zoned out again from there, picking at my skin tight training suit.

Though the training suit was quite a little too form fitting for my taste, it was actually really comfortable and nice, surprisingly. It was simple navy and red with my District number on the back. I wasn't going to complain, it was better than the chariot costume.

It was about thirty minutes later that Ace brought me back into reality, announcing that it was time to get to training.

Once we're in the elevator is when I start to get nervous. And Carden can tell, since he watches me with raised eyebrows as I shift from foot to foot.

_Compose yourself, Eve._

And I manage to by the time the elevator doors open, revealing several other tributes already gathered around in a circle, weirdly.

"Glad you decided to show up, District Nine." I look to see a man in his late forties, standing in the middle of the circle with his arms crossed over his chest, a bored expression playing over his face. "Let's get to business, shall we?"

Carden began to walk over the circle and with a shove from Ace, I find my spot right next to Talon, who eyes me thoughtfully, making a shiver crawl up my spine.

The whole time the man, who I learn name is Teague, explains the rules I can't help but glance at Talon out of the corner of my eye.

Something about him just gave me the creeps. _That's what I was feeling, right?_

I didn't even know why, but each time I looked at him, my stomach just did constant flips. The one's I get when I'm nervous.

The feeling was unknown and unfamiliar in this situation. I had never felt that way with looking at someone. Or more importantly, a _boy. _

I had never really paid much attention to the boy's back in District 9, nor did they attempt to notice me as well. I had bigger things to worry about then getting a boyfriend.

But here I was, just thinking how attractive this boy was. A boy from District 2; A Career when I could be dead in just a few days.

I was stupid, so incredibly stupid.

The funny part was I had never said a word to him. He probably hadn't even heard me speak once. Everyone must think I was some type of mute. But maybe that wasn't so bad. Maybe they'd avoid me then, I could only hope so.

_And I really needed to start focusing more._

"-Alright? Now get to get to training." Teague finishes, sparing us one last glance then walking off, leaving us be.

No one says anything; they all depart and head over to different stations. Sluggishly, I do too.

I go over to the plant station and listen to lecture the instructor gives. He gets angry at me when he catches me staring off into space. "Do you realize how important this is, Nine?"

_Nine. _

That had become my second name, clearly. No one bothered calling me Evelyn, they just called me that. And I'm pretty sure it's because they didn't even know my name.

I really was paying attention to what he was saying about the plants and all that stuff, but sometimes, my mind would just drift off somewhere. Mostly to my inevitable death that would happen in just a day's time.

That seemed to be the only thought that crossed my mind.

I sigh, nodding and turning to face the man, showing him he has my full undivided attention.

I stay at the station for another thirty minutes or so till I become sick of him quizzing me on the plants, and me constantly getting them wrong.

He doesn't object when I walk off, all he mutters is, "Another bloodbath tribute."

It causes me to flinch. I knew it was true, yet it felt so painful hearing it from someone else. I was at least hoping someone would believe in me. But how could they when I showed that I didn't even care about what was happening around me? Did they think I was naïve? In denial? I wasn't sure, but I pay attention at the next station, which turns out to be camouflage, and eagerly follow along. That causes the instructor to smile.

"Good job Evelyn," She praises, smiling. I don't smile back nor reply until I realize she's called me Evelyn. _My name. She called me by my name._

"You know my name?" I ask, before I can stop myself.

"Well, of course. I know everyone's name. I am an instructor." She says with a slight shrug.

It was a stupid question, but I couldn't resist. Everyone was calling me Nine, even some of the instructors, all but her. "Everyone calls me Nine, even the instructors, so I'm just surprised someone called me by name." I admit slowly, surprised I bother to tell her this. "Is it because they think I'm a bloodbath tribute?"

"It's hard to tell," She says, "But you're going to prove them wrong, right?"

"Maybe not," I mutter, glancing over my shoulder at Kai who was at the spear section. "I'm pretty sure she wants me dead."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure," I reply, "Carden says she sees me as a threat because of how calm I am about everything."

My brain shouts at me to shut up, that there are other tributes around and they can easily hear this conversation, but I can't stop. The words just tumble out of my mouth before I can swallow them down. I was desperate.

Desperate to talk to someone and tell them my emotions rather than holding them in, I wasn't an emotionless robot. I wasn't what I was pretending to be; Carless.

"Well, do you think she sees you as a threat?"

"Perhaps. I'm not sure. You really can't trust any other tributes words, though we're not in the arena, the games have already begun. We're all each other's enemies right now, trying to mess with each other's heads. Maybe Carden's trying to get in my head," I whisper the last part to myself, staring down at the brown paint in front of me.

My eyes flicker to my instructor, whose name I still didn't know, and she sits there with raised eyebrows. "You're a smart girl, Evelyn. Maybe the other tributes shouldn't be underestimating you."

I shrug, and for the first time in days, a smile slips onto my face. "Maybe not."

I depart from that station shortly after my conversation with the instructor, whose name I learn is Hollyn.

Though the conversation was short and brief, I still feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Her words gave me confidence that I really need. _Maybe I could prove everyone wrong. _

I smile slightly at the thought; it's up lifting surely then the looming thoughts of death. I bet everyone would be shocked if I made it past the Cornucopia; everyone was underestimating me, except for Kai who kept a close eye on me. She watched me each time I went to a different station. And she was smart for that.

A lot smarter than I thought.

Somehow, I find myself in front of the archery station, my eyes set on the wooden bow that cries my name. I want to be able to test it out, but I can't. Especially not with Kai's eyes on me.

So instead I resort to lurking around, watching everyone in action. And I was glad I did, because I pointed out many of the other tributes strengths.

Like the girl from District 3 was practically a genius. She knew all the plants before she even got to the station, and the way she looked at everything was just so... thorough. And when she got to knot tying station, she could easily create a snare in under a minute. I was definitely going to have to watch out for her.

The boy from District 8 was actually really good at camouflage; he knew just the right colors to mix and everything. He was a master at it.

He could easily stay in the whole games camouflaged and wait until it's down to the final two to come out. Though I doubt he'd be able to kill him. Where he has an upper hand in wisdom, he doesn't have much strength. And I learn that when I see him at the many weapons station.

He fails at them all and grimaces whenever he does. The Career's just laugh tauntingly at him.

And as for them, it wasn't hard to discover where they exceled. They all liked to show off. Mainly there strength.

Jewel was amazing with a dagger and she runs with barely making a sound. She could easily sneak up on me in my sleep and slit my throat without even me seeing it coming. But I learn she isn't all too good with plants. She constantly mixes them up, confusing poisonous berries and such with nonpoisonous edibles.

Dazzle is good with a sword, constantly slicing the heads off of the dummies. Though I noticed he lacked accuracy. He was fairly okay in the plant station, but failed miserably in the fire starting station and he wasn't as strong with other weapons then he was with his sword. His accuracy is mainly his problem.

Kai is murderous. She didn't have any weaknesses at all. She was _perfect_ at the spear throwing station, each time she hit the bull's eye. And I noticed she was extremely clever when I saw her in hand to hand combat. She predicted her opponent's moves exactly, dodging them and landing amazing hits. She was a lot smarter then what I thought, and she was a serious threat.

Maris was strong. And especially good with a trident and he was also quite good in hand to hand combat. Though his ego was immense and he was always bragging about what he could do, I saw the look on Kai's face many times when he spoke to her. Annoyance. And it seemed to be same with the rest. I had no doubt that one of the Careers would kill him off when he became too much of a hindrance.

Monarch was good with throwing knives. But just like Dazzle, she lacked consistency with hitting the mark perfectly like Kai did. She isn't too bright either, and she can't run as fast or lightly as Jewel. She's sluggish for a Career and I predict she'll be dead within a week into the games. She'll only slow down the rest of the Careers, and I'm sure Kai will kill her off.

Out of all them, Talon is probably the most I was going to fear in arena. Just like Kai, he was smart and strong. I learned his signature weapon was axes. Throwing axes and regular ones. It was amazing how he knew how much force exactly to put into his throw to hit the mark, and he _never_ missed. He was also lethal in hand to hand combat. Without a weapon he'd still be just as deadly. He's smart too. Just like the girl from District 3, he analyzes things much closer then everyone.

I was one of the things he was analyzing as well. But unlike Kai who liked watching from afar, he liked to stay by close.

I never gave him the chance to see my strengths. Instead I made more of an effort to fail. Though, really, I was okay at the survival stations. I wasn't amazing, but I wasn't bad either. I was just average. I knew the only thing I really exceled with was a bow. And I couldn't even use it in fear that someone would see me.

Currently, I find myself back at the fire starting station, listening to the instructor explain how to do it properly for the fifth time. "Do you understand?"

I nod, though I really don't. He sighs after a minute, rubbing his face while turning to another tribute that was at the station and begins to explain it to her. She looks just as confused as I was as he explains it.

"I think you have a stalker."

My head shoots up in the direction of the voice to see Carden standing in front of me, nervously glancing over at Talon who was at the plant station, though he really wasn't paying attention. He was constantly glancing at the both of us from the corner of his eyes.

I boldly stare right at the boy from District Two, slowly rising to my feet. "I've noticed."

"I told you," He whispers and I wonder why. It's not like Talon has super hearing… Right? Then again, that boy could practically do everything. "Kai doesn't only see you as a threat, but him too and soon enough all the Careers will too when they see how much Talon and Kai are paying attention to you."

"It's because I'm not so shaken up as the other tributes, huh?" I muse and cross my arms over my chest, watching Talon the whole time and this catches his full attention, since he stares right back at me.

It causes my stomach to do constant flips. And I still can't figure out what it means.

"Yes," Carden confirms. "I heard him talking over with Kai early. He was telling her how to keep an eye on you; this is bad, Evelyn, really bad."

"For me," I mutter. And turn away from Talon's watchful gaze; instead I focus back on creating a fire. And Carden leaves right after, deciding it's not best to stick around. Especially when Talon begins to walk over to my station.

But I don't cower away like the other girl who flees off to another station right when she sees Talon. I stay and casually seem like I'm interested in pieces of wood before me. The instructor grunted something to me and I don't even get the chance to ask what he said. He walks off, grumbling under his breath.

I gulp when I realize no one can save me right now. _What if Talon decides to kill me right now?_

He wasn't stupid. He knew that would mean certain death for him as well, and he wanted to win the games, didn't he? Of course he did. He was a Career, after all.

"Evelyn, is it?"

I don't glance up; instead I try what the instructor said and roughly create friction between the two sticks he had given me, I settle the tinder nest I had created from grass onto my v-shaped notch on my fireboard.

I think I've got it, till I fail miserably. I don't even create a spark or anything. Pitiful, I know.

"You gave up too easily," Talon comments, "That was barely enough friction create a spark. Or even heat."

I huff, tossing aside the sticks angrily. "Oh yeah? Are you a fire expert too?" I regret it almost immediately after the words are out of my mouth. Was I asking for a death wish? Clearly.

But to my surprise, Talon laughs. _Laughs._ Melodically, even. "You can speak!"

I resist the urge to scowl him. I give him a flat look, making it obvious that I'm not amused.

"We were all questioning if you could even speak," He continues, just digging himself an even deeper hole. "Most people here always respond to Kai's taunts, and when you didn't, it was weird."

"Is that why you've been stalking me this whole time during train?" I blurt.

He doesn't even bother to deny it. "Yes. It's worrisome when a tribute doesn't shrill away from the Careers. It just makes us suspect they're a threat."

I'm in shock that he's even telling me this right now. Should he be telling me this right now? I glance behind him, though it's hard when he's so tall and thick with muscle, I manage to see Kai talking to Jewel, Dazzle, Maris and Monarch. But they don't seem to care or notice the fact Talon is speaking with me.

"I bet your friends are just waiting to talk to you. To hear about what I said." I say, still bashfully glancing at the three. "Shouldn't you be bothering them instead of me? You know, making an evil scheme on how to take me out quickly and all?"

He purses his lips and makes a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps," He shrugs and leaning down closer to where he's able to whisper in my ear, "Personally, I think Carden's trying to play with your head."

My eyes flicker to him and I stare up at him with parted lips, my jaw slack. How had he known about Carden and how I was contemplating if Carden was trustworthy? "How?" Is all I manage to croak out, and he understand, since he smiles.

His eyes dart over to the camouflage station, and that's all he needs to do for me to understand what he means. He overheard me speaking with the Hollyn.

_That was such a stupid move, I knew it! _

I couldn't just have a conversation with someone and expect for no one to be listening, or watching. I grit my teeth angrily and narrow my eyes at Talon, completely forgetting he's a Career. And how his pack of allies want me dead. "For all I know, everyone here is trying to play with my head." I whisper lowly, "Probably even you right now. You don't think I see what you're doing? You're trying to get me to fear you. And turn me against Carden. You have no idea what I'm capable of, and you probably don't know what both Carden and I could be capable of together."

Talon's confidence doesn't wager. All he does is resume his thoughtful expression. "I was right for not underestimating you. The other tributes will notice their fatal flaw soon enough."

His sentence fills me up with an unknown sense of pride. Till I realize what I'm doing. And what I'm putting at risk. Now it's evident I'm a threat. Now they're surely going to plot something against me, mostly likely my death. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight, no way. I wasn't going to give up the second I got into the games. _I was going to fight_.

"They're too stupid," I mutter and glare at him, "Hopefully you and your friends won't be." I turn with that and walk off, ignoring the questioning eyes that follow my every movement.

I feel all too incredibly powerful as I walk with a certain swagger to my step. I recognize it immediately, _confidence. _

How had my ego been boasted up so fast just with a brief conversation? I don't dwell on the thought for long, instead, I marvel in the feel of it. The feel of power.

That night, after I've showered and all, I go to Ace's courters and have a chat with him away from everyone. I tell him how I'm good with a bow and arrow, and when I do, the widest grin spreads across his face as happily cheers, "You can actually do something!"

It reminds me of Talon's previous words, but I don't bring that up. We just discuss my other abilities and such. And when I ask him if I can use a bow and arrow in front of the others, he's quick to shake his head and say, "Unless you want to be a target for everyone."

It makes me nervous. Not being able to practice with a bow before going into the games. And somehow, I know I'm going to break this simple rule.

Though I don't comment on it. I nod and say, "Okay." And that's it. I head off to bed from there and wake up the next morning, feeling a lot more content than I have been since I got reaped. But I guess it's because I have a spark of hope.

That I could actually get farther in the games then I thought. That maybe I'd be able to make it somehow and some way out of the games and return home to Warrick, Sloane, and Cyrene, where I could attempt to live a normal life again.

Though the thought of winning isn't exactly picture perfect, it's better than the thought of death. And I say that because if I won, it'd have to be at the expense of twenty three other tributes deaths. One's that probably had families and friends who were hoping they would come home.

They'd die because I had won.

But maybe I was getting way to ahead of myself. I had seen what Kai, Dazzle, Jewel, Monarch, and Talon could do. They could take me out easily.

So yes, I was jumping the gun, perhaps. Still, I let the thought of going home jump around in my head. It was enough to get me out of bed and back into my training suit.

But I was still massively late for breakfast. And once I walked into the living room, Cecelia gave me a disapproving look and began to tell me how to be on time.

I nod the whole time and make it seem like I'm interested while I scarf down my food. Then we're off back to the training center.

By the time we arrive, training is already in full swing and I'm ready launch off and go to a usual station. But Ace stops me and pulls me aside. "Remember what I said, Eve. Don't do anything stupid."

I know what he means. He's saying not to show my skills to anyone. And I nod stiffly, though I doubt I'll stick to my promise. "Okay. I won't."

He lets me go after that and I find myself back at the camouflage station where I take a seat across from the girl from District 3.

Though Hollyn's not there. Teague is, but he doesn't say anything, all he does is grunt and stare off into space. I don't complain.

My eyes casually drift around the room and somehow, my eyes found their way to Talon, who was currently throwing axes at the dummies, bashing their wooden heads in.

He seems to notice my gaze immediately, since his shoulders tense and his muscles clench. He looks over his shoulder, peering at me through the unruly locks of brown hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"He's handsome, isn't he?"

I jolt slightly at the voice and my head snaps around to see the girl from District 3 swirling heaps of paint on her skin. She looks satisfied as she tilts her head to the side, her eyes darting to me and she sticks out her hand to me. "What do you think?"

"Um, it's lovely." I say, not even glancing at her hand. Instead I'm just simply puzzled by what she said. "And what do you mean he's handsome?"

"Isn't that why you're staring?" She asks and her eyes scan my face thoroughly, the same expression she wore when she was at the knot tying station.

Maybe she isn't as smart as I thought. I wasn't staring at Talon because of his looks. I was staring at him because... because… Why was I staring at him?

Because of our conversation yesterday, maybe? I'm not sure.

"No," I reply. Though I don't have an excuse to go with my answer. "Who are you, anyway?"

She shrugs and tilts her head, "Quinn. District Three. And you are?"

"Evelyn. District Nine. But you can call me Nine, most people here do." I mutter and try to focus on what's happening before me, but even then my mind drifts to her previous statement. On how she questioned me.

I cross my arms with a sigh and look to my side to see Kai taunting some District 12 tributes, who squeaks and flees away from her immediately, running off in some other direction. She laughs at that. Almost sadistically.

"I'll stick with Evelyn," Quinn says, reminding me I'm not alone. "And Kai really is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I reply with a curt nod. "Do you think she'll win?"

Quinn laughs, loudly, catching many other tributes attention. "Like that would ever happen!" She snorts, shaking her head. "She has way too much of an ego. She'll let it get to her head and then someone will catch her off guard and kill her."

I gnaw on my lip at her answer and my eyes dart to Kai, who now pays attention to Quinn and I's interaction. She obviously knows we're talking about her. _God, Quinn was going to get me killed and I hadn't even known her for thirty minutes. _

"I say she lasts three weeks," Quinn continues on. And for someone who's so smart, she's incredibly dumb. Did that make sense? "And that's me being generous."

I laugh along nervously too while watching Kai's facial expression. It's almost funny as her face twists into anger that I can't resist saying, "I give it a week before the Careers get annoyed with her and snap her neck."

Quinn laughs as well, not even phased that I'm talking about someone's possible death. She laughs hard, as if it's the funniest thing she's ever heard in her life.

Kai doesn't speak to us or anything; instead she turns on her heels and stomps off.

And I can't help but feel a little satisfactory with making her angry. Though it's stupid, I figure I'm already number one on Kai's 'To kill' list. So what's the harm, right?

A lot, apparently.

And I learn that directly at the next day of training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

><p>Training is really pushed up an amp then the day before. Instead of just the normal targets, they're suddenly moving at every station, just creating more of a challenge for the tributes.<p>

Some greet it happily, mostly the Careers, while others shy away from it, suddenly not all that interested in making a fool of themselves.

And neither am I.

But I still do, just not with the weapon stations. Mostly with the survival one's. It's pitiful, really. Even the weakest tributes cast me sorrow filled glances.

_They should be feeling sorry for themselves; they're the ones that are probably going to die the first minute into the games._

Immediately after I think that thought, I grimace. Maybe that was a little too harsh, but I just _despised_ pity and them underestimating me constantly.

I wasn't weak, and I wanted to show that, yet it wouldn't really be all that smart. I had the Careers after me and I wasn't about to show them I was a walking target.

_I'd really show them what I was made of when we got into the arena._

Another sadistic thought. Gosh, I think Kai was really rubbing off on me.

Nonetheless, whether I showed my strength or not, Kai was probably going to come after me. I knew she wanted me dead just by the looks she shot me the whole time.

Each time she'd glance over at me while practicing with her spear. She'd throw them extra hard, just empathizing her strength.

I never once gave her the chance to see me scared or such; instead I stared at her blankly. That she just seemed to anger her more.

I spent my time at the fire starting station, still trying to grasp on how to light a stupid fire. It's not that I was really eager to learn, and I probably would never light a fire in the arena, I was just frustrated. And I always got like that when I couldn't do something.

It's not like I was a perfectionist, I really wasn't. I just got so angry to a point where I was determined to do it.

But this time around, instead of carrying on and being determined to finish what I started, all I want to do is give up.

By what feels like the 100th time I've failed, I throw the sticks down angrily, mumbling to myself how the whole point of this is useless, completely unaware of the presence that's beside me.

It's until they laugh that I whip my head around and come to face Talon, who stares down at me with amusement clear in his eyes.

I narrow my eyes at him, "What's so funny?"

"You failing," He states, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You're not even close to doing it correctly."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I mutter and push myself up from my seat on the ground. "And I don't need your useless comment to let me know I'm doing it wrong. I can clearly see that."

His eyebrows shoot up, probably surprised at my new attitude. "I was actually going to help you, but now I might not."

"Why would you help me, anyway?"

"Because when you decide to light a fire in the arena, I can find you easier." He says casually and utterly composed.

And I don't find it one bit amusing that Talon is saying that if I light a fire in the arena, he can find me and kill me.

His words remind me that just a matter of days I'll be going into the arena. And that Talon possibly may be my murderer.

But how could he? He had talked to me, known my face, known my name. How can you kill someone who you saw breathing just days ago?

He couldn't be that heartless, right?

Of course he was. He was a Career. Most of them must have been brought up to show no mercy. Kai certainly didn't and from what I saw in the past games, they really didn't care for anyone else's life but their own.

And that's why the Career pack only lasted so long.

I frown at Talon and make a move to turn away when he reaches out and grasps my arm, "Let me help you."

"How can I when you just said that?" I drawl with a shake of my head.

"I was kidding," He says, "You know what that is, don't you?"

I can't help but think of Chandi and how she asked me if I really knew what smiling was. "I do," I nod, "I just don't find jokes about my potential death funny."

He frowns, "Well, maybe I can make it up to you by helping you?"

"I don't want your help." I say dryly and tug my arm out of his, letting it fall limp to my side. "But thanks for the offer."

I fall back into my place, picking up the two sticks and trying to work them. It's no surprise when I fail again.

"Put a little more friction." Talon says and I glare at him under my lashes before I obediently do so. Still, no luck.

"Yeah, you're a real expert." I drawl sarcastically.

"I am, you're just horrible at this." He murmurs, before he sits down next to me and grabs the sticks from me. Slowly, he shows me how to do it and I keep quiet the whole time, never objecting.

And by the time he's done explaining, I give it a shot and this time, I actually succeed. Even the trainer, (The same one who had called me a bloodbath tribute) is seemingly shocked.

At least I showed I could manage to light a fire.

Though I could probably never really start a fire in the arena. I'm sure someone would find me easily and I'd be dead within minutes.

But I still feel a tiny bit accomplished.

"Told you it wasn't that hard," Talon murmurs, staring into the flames.

"At least I show I'm capable of doing something." I say, echoing my thoughts from earlier. And to my dismay, the trainer quickly puts out the fire once it starts to get a little out of control.

"If you call me helping you the whole time capable, than sure." He replies.

I shrug, "It's good enough for me. Thanks."

Talon gives me a curt nod and I walk off to the next station, it's not even two minutes that I'm alone that Carden comes running over to me and grasps my arm roughly, pushing me into his side. "What are you doing talking to Talon Rellant?"

I make a face at him and pry my arm from his death grip, "Nothing. Does it matter?"

"Yes," He practically shouts, "He's a Career."

"I've noticed."

"This is serious, Evelyn," He screeches, "Remember what Ace said. Keep away from them."

"I know that Carden," I reply with an edge to my tone, "And I know what I'm doing."

Carden frowns at my hostile attitude, but what did he really expect? I really tired of everyone telling me what to do.

I was just tired over all. My mind seemed to be stuck solely on going into the arena. And my possible death that will happen perhaps in a day's matter.

I also think of training session with the Gamemakers that will either break me or make me. Though I'm not really objecting on getting a low score.

Maybe it'd take most of the attention off of me and people will write me off as just a bloodbath tribute. But then I _really_ wanted to get a high score just to show people I wasn't weak. Nor useless.

I quickly shake off the thought and decide not to ponder it any longer. I manage to get away from Carden and find my way to the next station.

I end up testing my knowledge on if the plants or poison-ness or not. For the most part, I get most of them right, which is a shock since last time I hadn't even gotten one correct. I felt as if I was making progress.

I moved on soon later and stopped by the camouflage station where Quinn was and Hollyn. Though I don't dive deeply into a conversation with any of them, I simply nod and give brief answers. And they don't seem to find it suspicious or weird. They just think I'm contrasting on what's before me.

"Why was Talon helping you?" Quinn asks abruptly, 'causing my head to shoot right up, practically giving me whip lash.

"What are you talking about?" I say and decide to play dumb. I don't want her to annoy me about it like Carden had.

And still, I didn't even know why Carden cared. It wasn't his life on the line, but mine. If anything, he should encourage me to talk to Talon so it'll give me the higher possibility of displaying I'm actually a threat and get myself killed off.

_Maybe he was just genuinely trying to help me. Maybe he just wanted to be my friend. _

I wasn't sure, and I didn't think I'd really be finding out anytime soon.

"I mean back at the fire station," Quinn says slowly, "I saw him teaching you on how to light a fire."

"It was nothing," I mutter. Quinn doesn't buy it since she scoffs.

"That was not 'nothing,'" She argues, "Why would he help you? He's a career." She frowns, her eyebrows furrowing and I can just see the wheels turning in her head.

"I don't know," I say honestly, "I don't seem to understand anything fully when it comes to the games and tributes. Like I don't even know why you're making the effort to chat with someone who might be dead in a few days."

"It's nice to talk to someone who isn't full of themselves," Quinn replies, "I can't seem to have a normal conversation without someone threatening to kill me."

"Well, it is the Hunger Games." I drawl. Quinn laughs.

"That's true," She murmurs, "And I talk to you also because you're different."

"Different?" I prompt, my eyebrows furrowing. Though this conversation is slightly weird, I'm glad it drifted away from Quinn's questioning of why Talon was helping me.

"Yeah," She says with a nod, "I can tell you're not going to be fighting in the arena because you think of the fame or fortune, you're thinking of something else to fight for."

"My life might be one of them," I say with a dry laugh, "You're really smart Quinn. I don't know how you read people so easily."

"It's a gift." She says with a smile and tucks back a lock of brown hair. "Plus, just by the way you speak it's evident."

"You're right. I am going into the arena to fight. To fight to go home to my family and be free."

"I figured," She retorts and then we fall into a comfortable silence. And that's how it remains for most of the time.

That is till we hear a mass amount of commotion directly next to us.

"What's going on?" Quinn questions, and I don't reply, mainly because I'm already up and walking over to see what's going on.

All the tributes are in one circle surrounding the spear station. _Kai's domain. _

I don't have to fight my way through the crowd; instead they all part and let me see what's going on. I'm shocked by what I see.

All the targets have my name – More like they have Nine – on them painted in red. Kai is there, twirling a spear between her fingers. She gazes at me briefly, enough to let me know there's a look of hatred on her face before she turns and hurls the spear towards the target. It pierces wooden dummy's heart exactly.

"You thought it was so funny to taunt me yesterday, huh?" Kai glares at me and picks up another spear. "I hope you find this hilarious."

She throws it with a grunt and again, it hits the bull's eye, just reminding me that the dummy's supposed to be me. It's a warning.

"All these targets are supposed to be you, did you notice that?" She asks, her eyes gleaming. "This is just a preview of what's to come in the arena. I'm going to give the audience a real show."

I glance around briefly to see Kai's scene has even caught some of – what I presume – to be the Gamemakers attention.

They sit at the balcony, watching with amusement clear in their eyes. It's not Kai's words that anger me really, it's them. How they find it funny how a Career is gloating about being able to take my life.

My blood boils and before I know what I'm doing, I'm shoving people aside and walking to the archery station that's just three rows over, a clear view for all of them to see.

I glance at the moving targets and pick up the wooden bow that I've been meaning to get my hand for a while. It's even more amazing then I thought, but I don't marvel in it for long. I'm too pumped up on angry to examine it closely.

I fetch an arrow from the many that lay spread across the table and notch it, drawing back the taught bowstring and aim at one of the five targets that move from side to side.

I release, watching the arrow fly through the air before impaling the red dot in the center of the dummy. But I don't stop there.

I quickly notch another arrow on the bow and draw it back, letting it go and again, hitting the target. I continue on like that for the next three targets, always hitting the bull's eye.

When there are none left to shoot, I raise the bow down and glance at Kai. Who stares stunned, probably still trying to process what's just happened.

And so is everyone else since they hold the same expression.

"All those targets are supposed to be you, did you notice that?" I mimic her words from earlier and place the bow back down where I got it, though I'm reluctant.

I turn away from the cluster of people, but not before catching a glimpse of Talon, who looks just as shocked as Kai.

Lucky for me, its lunch time, so I got the chance to run right out of that training room. And away from everyone's questioning gazes.

I wonder how I'm going to get out of this.

* * *

><p>Ace isn't the least bit pleased. And I discover that when I return back to my room. He lectures me for a while, telling me how I'm now a major target.<p>

I don't say anything. Mainly because I know it's true. I'm a complete idiot and I know it. I shouldn't have shown my skill to the other tributes, but Kai's words and the Gamemakers had made me so angry... and I snapped before I could contain it.

But the plus side of it all was that Kai didn't bug me once after lunch was over and we returned back to training.

No one really did seem to talk to me. I think they all really just avoided. Not that I was complaining.

I was still processing at the time of what I had done. About how _stupid_ it was of me to show my strength. I was as good as dead now.

And by the time I know, it's time for training session with the Gamemakers.

Now I couldn't even aim for a low score seeing as people already knew I could use a bow and arrow. We line up awkwardly in front of one another and wait our turn to go in. Going in order, District 1 is first. It's a long wait before I go in, but I'm grateful, since I still have no clue what I'm going to do yet.

I sigh, watching one by one as they go in. They all come out looking nervous and uncertain, except for Talon, who walks out confidently.

I meet his eyes for a minute, it's brief, but I catch the words that he mouths: _good luck. _

My eyebrows furrow, I don't know if it's sarcastic or not, but either way, I'll need it.

When they call up District 8, I begin to squirm around uncontrollably.

A good thirty minutes past before someone calls, "Evelyn Ainsworth!"

I suck in a breath, forcing my feet to move and think silently, _here goes nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**This has been mostly edited, but not completely. I reeeeeally wanted to post this chapter today, so that's why it's not completely edited. But I'll go over it soon enough! And make sure to read the Authors Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own the Hunger Games. I'm just a crazy fan.**

* * *

><p>When I first walk into the room, it's incredibly intimidating. Especially with the Gamemakers who stare down at me from their spot on the balcony.<p>

I let out a shaky breath and rub my hands on my pants. I scan the room, looking at all the weapons.

_Knives? No._

_Spear? No._

_Axe? No._

_Trident? No._

I gnaw on my lip, realizing the only thing I'm possibly good at it is a bow and arrow. Sluggishly, I make my way over to the archery station and examine the bow that's there.

It's a little different from the one in training. It's a sleek black horsebow and I recognize it mainly because in the past games this is the bow that was mostly at the Cornucopia. I run my hand over the smooth texture, then pick it up.

I still can't help but wonder if they were going to be putting a bow at all in the Cornucopia. There's been time's where they've removed them and solely put one weapon just to make it harder. Hopefully, that won't be the cast or else I'd be completely doomed.

I slowly walk over to the shooting range, seeing all the moving targets. I stop once I'm in front, and glance over at the balcony to surprisingly see all their eyes on me.

_Am I supposed to introduce myself or something before I start?_

I take the chance and say, "Uh, District Nine. Evelyn Ainsworth."

One pudgy man there laughs and rests his hand on the railing of the balcony. "We know who you are."

"Oh?" I flush, feeling incredibly stupid. But I had a good reason to assume they had no clue who I was; no one in these games really knew who I was.

Well, maybe now because of the stunt I pulled not too long ago.

"Yes, we saw what you did with the other girl from District Four, Kai." The man replies and a woman beside him quickly nudges his side and gives him a look, as if telling him to quiet.

"Really?" I cock my head to the side, staring up at the man. He doesn't say anything, instead he moves away from the railing.

It's the woman who catches my attention when she says, "Yes. Now get to it."

_Of course they had seen what happened with Kai. _

Suddenly sparked with an idea, I jog over to the camouflage and grab a bottle of paint. I leap over to the moving dummy's and with some sort of a struggle, I write on each one of the sixth targets, _Maris, Jewel, Dazzle, Kai, Monarch. _

I hesitate mostly on the last one, contemplating on whether I put Talon's name on it or not. He did help me.

_Just because he had helped me at the fire station did not mean we were friends. _

Before I can ponder on it any longer, I write his name on the dummy and leap back to where the bow is. I pick it up, glance back at the Gamemakers, and then do what I did to the dummies when I was showing Kai up.

And the Gamemakers seem pleased, just like I thought they would be. Of course they wanted a good rivalry, something to let the audience get hyped up on, so I was going to give it to them because I knew it would promise me a good score.

So I thank Kai for giving the idea to write on the dummies all the Career names.

Once I'm done, I lower the bow to my side and look at the Gamemakers to see them grinning from ear to ear, probably just thinking how amazing the rivalry is going to be against some poor girl from District 9 and a blood thirsty girl from District 4.

"I promise to give a good show that no one will forget." I say and plaster on a bitter sweet smile on my face.

Though I'm not really the sadistic type, I will do anything to get a high score, knowing it will ensure me sponsors. And if I'm going to be alone in the arena without an ally, I'll need them desperately.

So faking I'm some type of psycho won't be that bad.

"You're dismissed." Someone says, though I can't tell who. I give them a nod and set the bow down, walking off out of the room.

_Please let me get a high score._

* * *

><p>Everyone is incredibly anxious that night; we all sit huddled on the couch waiting for the scores to show. I'm probably the one most nervous of all.<p>

It's because I hope I pulled off the angle I was going for, _blood thirsty. _

I had told Ace what I'd done and it seemed to make up for the stunt I pulled with Kai. We just prayed it got me a good score.

Carden was nervous as well. He paced back and forth restlessly, staring at the screen.

Cecelia simply chatted to Chandi about my interview outfit, not even fazed about how much we were panicking while my prep team plucked at my hair and complained about how they were going to have to cut off the dead ends.

I swat them away once the announcer appears on TV, Wattie Becker, with his flamboyant bright pink hair and matching pink outfit, he sports a large grin and excitedly dives into a long speech on what he expects for the games this year.

I blank most of it all till Wattie announces that it's time to reveal the scores. I practically sit on the edge of my seat as Jewel's face is the first to appear. The score that appears for her is a nine. I'm incredibly surprised, seeing as Jewel was very fast on her feet and lethal, in my eyes, at least. The Gamemakers were being pretty hard this year, it seemed.

Dazzle's face is the next to appear, he also scores a nine.

Then Monarch appears and she scores an eight, not that it's a surprise. Monarch is quite sluggish for a career, but it's still a good score, though I'm not sure how she scored it. Perhaps her looks made up for it.

Involuntarily, when Talon's face appears, I let out a shaky breath. I don't know why, but I'm incredibly anxious to see his score.

There's a moment of silence, building up the anticipation and then, an eleven appears. Immediately, Cecelia lets out a cry, screeching, "How did he get an eleven?"

The prep team cries follow, "We're done for! Neither Evelyn nor Carden can top that!"

_Gosh, thanks for having faith in us guys. _

Ace mutters profanities while Kimbra stares blankly at the screen, probably way too out of it to understand what's just happened.

Carden shakes his head jerkily, whispering to himself, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Talon is going to kill me, I'm going to die."

Everyone is in their own state of shock, and I am too. Though I don't express, I just stare at the screen, watching Wattie also freak out about it.

I wonder how Talon had managed to get that score. An elven out of twelve. _Maybe I should be worrying about Talon in the arena rather than Kai. _

Everyone quiets down when Quinn's face appears, she scores an impressive six. It's impressive because I'm almost positive Quinn doesn't really use weapons, she mostly sticks to the survival stations. I wonder what she did to score that.

Then the boy from District 3 scores shows up, he scores a three.

Kai scores a ten, which isn't really surprising; I mean she was a Career. Maris scores a nine and I mostly blur out the rest of the scores. The rest all range from 1-7. Though the boy from District 6 scores an eight, which is also very impressive.

I had seen him briefly enough at training to know he was also a threat. And I'd definitely have to watch out for him.

By the time the District 8 boy appears on the screen, I start to get massively nervous. To a point where I can't sit and I have to avert to standing up, just like Carden.

My picture pops up and I can just hear everyone sucking a sharp breath, even Wattie appears to be doing the same.

It's all a moment of silence till the number eleven flashes right by name. I numbly stare at the glowing silver number, hearing the yells of Cecelia and my prep team.

"Oh my!" Wattie gasps, just as shocked as I am. "An eleven! Another eleven! Well, looks like you got competition Talon!"

I feel Cecelia grasp my shoulder and shake me massively, and honestly, I'm glad she does because I really needed to be reminded that this is reality. That I've just actually scored an eleven.

"This is amazing! Amazing! Good job, Evelyn!" Cecelia grins at me, smoothing back my hair, 'causing her long nails to bite into my scalp. I wince, but thank her anyways.

Ace gives me a pat on the back while Carden, again, shakes his head, muttering, "You have a death wish, Eve."

I simply shrug and glance at the monitor long enough to see Carden scored a five. They all equally congratulate him, and I do too, though all I want to do is sprint of the room.

They finish with off the scores, bid us a, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" and with that, the screen flourishes to black.

The first thing that comes to mind is definitely to get some air. And I even say it, "I need air." I breathe. Cecelia frowns at me while Ace tells me about the roof. He leads me to the elevator himself and pushes the button, before the door closes, he smiles at me softly and says, "Good job, Eve."

I don't get the chance to say 'thank you' since the elevator door closes and I shoot up to the top. I catch myself before I can fall and grip the railing that lines the elevator. I lean against, sucking in a deep breath.

This was all so crazy.

I had scored an eleven. _An eleven! _That was practically impossible! Not many tributes in the past games had accomplished that. It was rare, and here was Talon and I, both scoring eleven's.

_Talon. _

My chest tightens at the thought of him for some reason. I just can't stop thinking about the arena and him mixed together.

If we were to confront each other in the arena, would he kill me? I wasn't sure. And I was positively out of my mind for thinking this, but I didn't actually think Talon would kill me.

He had talked to me. Known my face, my name, everything. And Talon didn't seem like the murderous type as he portrayed.

Though it's silly to think so, I don't think he's like the other Careers.

I mean, he had helped me with the fire when he saw I was struggling... But maybe that was nothing. Maybe he just trying to get inside my mind or something.

The elevator chimes, bringing me out of my daze.

I sigh, brushing back a strand of my red hair and stepping out of the elevator only to be amazed by the view.

I walk forward, taking in the view and peaking over the edge to see many Capitol folks filling the streets. They all stood out in their own way, dressed in bright and flamboyant colors. Even the buildings were just as colorful as the people in the Capitol.

But even this view, and the food here, didn't make up for the fact they were shipping me to my death.

It all crashes down on me hard. Tomorrow is the interview, and then the day after, I will be going into the arena.

I'm so nervous for it all. Mainly the arena, but I still worry about the interview. I probably wouldn't know how to reply to any of his questions. I was incredibly socially awkward.

And I think that was very obvious since I had one friend. Cyrene.

I wondered how she was holding up. If she had kept to her word and wasn't letting Warrick or Sloane starve. Now that I think about the both of them, I missed them _so _much.

I was also worried about them. I wanted to know how Warrick was handling it all, if he was sleeping well at night, since I knew he had a mass amount of nightmares that always followed about our mother. Sloane as well. I caught her crying many times over the fact mom was gone, and I didn't blame them.

I never once cried in front of them, seeing as I wanted to be strong, but I had my moments. Mostly when I talked to Cyrene and we confessed that we were scared. Not for ourselves, but our families. We worried constantly about being able to bring home food for our family, or that we would starve.

I know I've came home many times without a meal in my hands due to the fact most of the animals I catch have to be handed over to the Peacekeepers, seeing as all of it had to be shipped over to the Capitol, so they could eat while we starved.

The thought makes me angry. It always does. They were robbing us of not only food, but life. It's as if they thought they owned us, which they actually did.

I'm reminded that I don't live in a free world. Sometimes, when I go to sleep, I dream of another world. One where we don't starve, one with peace, and where we can be free.

But that's all it was. A dream.

The Capitol reminded me all of that. Even more just by staring down at the crowd of people below, one's that would worry more about their outfit and hair rather than the horrors of the world going on around them.

Couldn't they see we were all just a pawn in the Capitol's games?

No. They never would. All they ever would care about was their fortune.

The thought angers me to a point where I slam my knuckles against the stone of a pillar. I don't wince; I just pull back and do it again, feeling utterly and completely helpless.

"Your stylist will be incredibly angry if you mess up your hand."

The sound of the voice makes me jump. I quickly whirl around and come to face Talon, who stands a few feet away from me, his hands tucked in his pockets.

He's almost unrecognizable without his training suit on. Nor without his axe.

"How did you get up with here?" I ask before I can bite down the words. _I shouldn't even be talking to him. _

I should walk away, cut off all ties, because it's the smart thing to do. Then again, I was obviously showing I was nowhere near smart with all the stupid decisions I was making.

"I'm not sure," He says slowly, cocking his head to the side. "I was just clicking around on the elevator and I found this place. I was going to leave, but I saw you beating up that pillar."

"More like it was beating me up," I mutter, raising my hand and rubbing at my bruised knuckles.

"Your stylists aren't going to be happy fixing that up."

"They'll deal," I say, "Besides, they're too happy about my score to care."

I immediately regret my words right after I've said them. I don't want to have to discuss how we matched out training scores, nor the awkward question of him asking me how I got that high of a score. But it's already too late, and I can't take it back.

"Two eleven's, huh?"

"Yeah. It's definitely rare." I mumble, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Talon doesn't even notice – or maybe he does notice, but he doesn't care – that I'm incredibly nervous right now, instead he advances towards me and I have no choice but to move back.

I bump into the wall, the one that protects me from falling off the edge. He stops when he's right in front, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just like personal space." I say, looking up to meet his eyes. "Besides, do you think it's smart talking to me when we're going into the arena the day after tomorrow?"

Talons frowns, "Is that all you think about? Going into the arena?"

"Well, yes. It's kind of a big deal, don't you think?"

He shrugs, pursing his lips. "I guess."

My lips part in disbelief and I shake my head rapidly at him. "How can you be so nonchalant about it?" I question hysterically, "Aren't you scared?"

"No," He replies calmly.

I stare at him, completely bewildered by his answer. One word that held such a powerful meaning.

How could he not be afraid? How was he so calm? _How, how, how?_

Oh yeah. Because he's a Career. He's supposed to not fear the Hunger Games. He prepared for it his whole life; this is practically what he was born to do. And the thought sickens me.

"Right," I whisper numbly, "I almost forgot you're a Career."

He frowns at my words, worry lines creasing his forehead. And I'm tempted to reach up and rub them away, but I remind myself that he's my competition. We'll be enemies once we're in the arena.

We're both silent for a moment. And I take that time to slide down the wall and sit down on the ground, burying my hands in my hair. He mimics my gesture and takes a seat next to me. Finally, breaking the silence, he says, "Congrats on the eleven, by the way. What'd you do to earn it?"

_Oh, nothing, I just wrote your name on a dummy, pretended it was you, and shot an arrow at it._

"Isn't it supposed to be a secret?" I say, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Maybe, but we're not in front of a camera or anything, are we?"

"No," I reply, though my eyes dart nervously around the roof, wondering if there are any camera's planted up here. I can just imagine the headlines of tomorrow news if there were:

_Girl from District 9 and boy from District 2 on the roof alone together? Looks like we have a secret romance!_

I wouldn't be shocked, let's just put it like that.

"Then go on."

"It was nothing, really," I lie smoothly, "I just shot around with a bow."

"I figured." He says, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes. "You were pretty amazing with that bow when you had that... fight... with Kai."

"Yeah," I nod, "I've had some practice."

"Really?" He prompts, as if it's the craziest thing he's heard.

I pause for a minute before I answer, but finally say, "Yes. I use to hunt back in District Nine. I always used a bow. I just couldn't use other weapons."

"I see," He mutters.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Threw some axes at dummies and some other stuff." He shrugs and I can't wonder about this 'other stuff' I don't get the chance to question him on it, since he says, "I wouldn't run for the Cornucopia if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Kai was raging earlier," He says slowly, "And she was after you beat her score. She was pretty angry at me too."

I roll my eyes at that, "Temper tantrums seem to be her thing."

Talon lets out a dry laugh, "You can say that again."

"Besides, if I'm going to survive the games, I'll need to get my hands on a bow. I have no other choice but to risk my life running for one." I comment, biting down at my lip, silently questioning on why he's even warning me.

_Maybe he does have a heart. _

"It won't be worth it if you do die. Do the smart thing and run away from the Cornucopia, put as much distance between the two and make camp."

I don't say anything. And neither does he. We fall into a deep silent, not one that's awkward, but comfortable, I guess.

It's Talon who breaks the silence when he whispers, "Are you scared?"

"Yes." I answer with no hint of hesitation, my eyes trained on the ground. I'm afraid if I look at him I'll break down and end up crying. And I was already _so _close to crying right now.

"What are you scared of most?"

I pause, pressing my lips into a thin line while moving my hands to where they grip the ground underneath. I dig my nails into the gravel, as if I'm trying to anchor myself into reality._ This is real. I'm going into the Hunger Games. This is real. _

Finally, after another line of silence, I say, "Losing."

* * *

><p>Nothing else was said after that. There wasn't anything left to be said, really. He knew what I meant and he didn't need to question me on it.<p>

Losing meant dying. He knew what I was talking about.

I went to sleep that night replaying our conversation over and over again in my head. It seemed to be the only thing on my mind that night. How he warned me, mostly.

And even when I wake up the next day and I'm being styled by my prep team, it's the only thing that plays out in my head. I'm mostly in a daze the whole day.

That is, till we have to get down to business and talk about my angle. Luckily, most of my prep team leaves the room to talk to me, giving me room to breathe.

"Do you know what angle you're going?" Ace asks me once my prep team is gone, just leaving me and him.

"Yes," I say, "Intimidating. Emotionless. Blood thirsty." I repeat what he had said to me earlier with a nod, peaking up at him under my eye lashes.

"That's correct," He praises, "Give brief answers, make it seem like this isn't a big deal. I know sponsors will be fawning over you if you stick to plan, okay?"

"Okay," I let out a shaky breath, but give him another nod.

He smiles softly at me and grasps my hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand before letting it go. "Good luck, Eve."

"Thanks," I mumble, "I'll need it."

He laughs, but doesn't comment on what I've said. He walks out with that and immediately, my prep team comes rushing back in, pulling at my hair and finishing me up.

At some point, Greer – the woman who had said she wanted my hair color – screeches, "Oh my! What have you done to your knuckles?"

I had almost forgotten that I had hit them, but I'm painfully reminded when she presses her finger hard against one of my bruised knuckles, 'causing me to wince.

She shakes her head at me and mutters how irresponsible I am. I don't object.

They quickly use some odd gel to heal it, and once it's down, I raise my hand up to examine it closer. It's amazing, really. My knuckle is completely healed, and no longer do I sport a black and purple bruise, but my regular creamy complexion.

I rub my finger over it, discovering that it doesn't even hurt either. "Wow," I breathe out loud by mistake. Though my prep team doesn't acknowledge it.

I can only dream of having this back home, how nice it would be to have it. Then again, as much as I hate to admit it, anything from the Capitol would be nice back home. Mostly their medicine.

I'm sure no one would ever die, mainly because of how advanced the medication is. I'm sure if I had something like this gel back home, my mother would have never died. Nor Cyrene's mother either.

I clench my fist hard, so hard that my newly healed knuckles turn stark white with strain. Greer quickly smacks my hand and tells me to stop.

Reluctantly, I do.

Once they're done with my hair and makeup, Chandi is quick to appear with a bag that contains my dress thrown over her shoulder. "You're going to love this dress, Evelyn."

I simply give her a small smile, "I'm sure I will."

I'm stripped of my robe and slowly, I get dressed. Chandi chats with me the whole time, pretending to be Wattie and quizzing me on what to say.

I'm grateful for the most part till she says, "Is there any boy you like?"

"I.. I.." I stutter for the most part and I wonder why. I didn't like anyone. So why was I so stuck on this question?

"Well?" Chandi prompts, glancing up at me while fixing the hem of my dress.

"No," I manage to utter, "Of course not."

She doesn't dwell on it any longer, though she gives me a pointed look. She questions for a while, till she's completely done.

Once she is, she pulls away from me with a huge grin and bends down to retrieve something. She stands up straight again and thrusts a pair of heels into my view. "Here."

I stare dumbfounded at them for a minute then grasp them, "I have to wear these?"

"Of course," She says, "You couldn't wear boots again."

"Right." I grimace, but comply and place them on, though I stumble at first, Chandi shows me how to properly walk in the sleek black heels.

"Okay, are you ready to see what you look like?"

I nod and Chandi grins, grasping my shoulders and shoving me to the mirror. I catch myself before I can fall and stand up straight, examining myself in the mirror.

For a minute, it takes me a while to recognize the girl in the mirror is _actually_ me. Not because I think I'm shockingly beautiful, but mainly because this girl looks completely different.

Instead of my usual pin straight usual hair, it falls down in waves and stops directly under my chest. My face has very minimum makeup, mostly just a shimmery silver power directly on my eyelids along with clear gloss on my lips and some other stuff.

My dress is breath taking. Incredibly breath taking. And though the dress is very femime, it still gives off a huntress kind of vibe.

It's completely black, leather coating my chest, back, and down to my waist. It stops from there and leads down to black fabric that swishes when I move. I also have black fabric completely covering one side of my shoulder and leading to connect with the back of my dress.

And the shoes go nicely with it too. All in all, I look pretty good.

"Do you like it?" Chandi asks, almost nervously.

I smile at her, "Yes."

She grins from ear to ear, "Fantastic! I knew you would! It's just the right appeal, dangerous, but also with a sultry vibe."

She pats me on the shoulder before she departs to grab her prep team. And Cecelia.

I sigh, the smile falling from my face immediately. I'm incredibly nervous for the interview and all I hope is that I don't fall flat on my face while walking out on the stage.

Cecelia, Chandi, nor the prep team doesn't give me long to pull myself together. They usher me out quickly and lead me to a hall where the other tributes are already lined up. We're the last ones to arrive and I realize that when a man cries, "There you guys are! The show starts in two minutes!"

Carden and I are shoved against the wall, getting in between the District 8 and 10 tributes. I swallow down the urge to scream at them and instead face forward.

Jewel is first, and lucky for the monitor on the wall in front of us, we get to see her whole interview. She goes for the flirty and sweet angle, and she pulls it off, though it isn't a surprise. Most District 1 girls went for that angle and always managed to pull it off.

Before Dazzle goes on, I manage to catch a glimpse of Talon, who leans against the wall staring blankly at the monitor, though Monarch tries to talk to him.

He looks incredibly handsome, though I hate to admit it. He's dressed in a simple suit, with his hair messily falling in his blue eyes. He pulls off the look perfectly. Simple, but tasteful.

As if sensing my gaze, Talon looks over at me. Catching my eyes with his. We don't smile or anything at one another, instead we watch each other.

And I find myself growing even _more_ nervous than before. His watchful eyes make me shift from foot to foot, and I can feel my cheeks heat up. I was blushing. _Blushing. _

I quickly avert my eyes to the ground once that happens and question myself on when I started to blush.

I end up catching the end of Dazzle's interview, long enough to see he was going for the charming and funny angle, and he seems to pull it off, since when he walks off the stage and the Capitol woman whine for him to come back.

I shake my head at that.

Monarch is next, and she's mostly quiet. I think she was trying to go for the intimidating angle, but it didn't really work. It came off really as her being shy.

Talon goes on the stage after, he doesn't talk much. He simply replies few times with short, brief answers. But the Capitol folks eat that right up and cheer loudly for him. He grins at that, just 'causing woman to screech. There's no doubt he'll get sponsors.

Then it's Quinn's turn. She talks about most of the stuff she invented back home, and the whole time she does, she grins widely and tells Wattie about her two little brothers back home as well. And I find myself smiling as she tells one story of her little brother and how he almost blew up the house with one of his inventions.

I blur out the District 3's interview, but listen eagerly to Kai. She's extremely murderous in her interview, always making sick jokes about death and such. Wattie always nervously laughs.

Maris is cocky. So he truly stuck to being himself.

I pay somewhat attention to the rest of the interviews, though I blank out for most. And then finally, it's my turn.

"Evelyn Ainsworth!"

I force my feet to move and so does the man who calls my name. He eagerly presses his hand into the small of my back, urging me onto the stage.

I shoot him a look, which makes him quickly remove his hand. I exhale a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding and slowly walk onto to the stage. Wattie greets me with a large grin as he stands and holds out his arms for me with a hug.

Instead of smiling, I wear a confident smirk on my face and walk over to him, ready to embrace him in a hug when he steps back, pulling his arms up to his chest. "I'm almost scared to hug you."

The crowd laughs, while my smirk widens. "Oh please, I don't bite… much."

_That was so cheesy! _I think meekly, but the Capitol folks seem to like it, since they laugh and holler at me. Wattie laughs as hard. "That doesn't help my fear of you!" He screeches with a loud laugh, then gestures for me to take a seat. "Sit, my dear, sit."

I comply to his demand and take a seat, crossing one leg over another just like Cecelia said to. "You shouldn't be afraid of me Wattie; I'm just the _perfect_ angel."

Wattie wags his finger at me, "I don't believe that for a minute!" The crowd shouts its agreement, 'causing Wattie to grin. "And that score you got doesn't help my nerves at all."

"Oh what? That eleven? It was nothing." I reply nonchantly, leaning back in the chair. Wattie jerkily shakes his at me.

"That score was not 'nothing.'" He says, reminding me of Quinn's words from the day before. "That's very hard to accomplish. And Talon matched you out on that score, how do you feel about that?"

I shrug, "All I have to say it's going to be an exciting game this year."

"Oh I bet," Wattie nods, "Tell me, what did you do to get that score?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," I say, "But I'll make sure to show you all once I get in the arena."

Wattie shudders, "If I were any of the other tributes, I'd be most afraid of you in the arena, Evelyn! Wouldn't you all be?" Wattie gestures to the crowd and they all hoot and holler. I even get some whistles. "I almost forgot to tell you how beautiful you look as well."

"You are quite the flatter Wattie." I comment with a grim smile.

"Not as much as you, my dear." He laughs, showing a perfect set of white teeth. "Moving on, why don't you tell me about your love life?"

"My love life?" I echo, frowning. "You mean my non-existent one?"

Wattie rolls his eyes at me, "Surely it is not non-existent. Look at you! You're simple breath taking, my dear."

_And I simply want to punch you, 'my dear', _I think meekly, but push it away, shaking my head at him. "I think all those boys back home are too afraid to talk to me."

"Okay, so the boys back home are too afraid to talk to you," He says, "But what about the one's here? Any of the boy tributes taken a liking to you?"

My throat suddenly feels incredibly tight at his question. And the nerves I had managed to push away, return. _Breathe, just breathe._

Why was the question suddenly so hard to answer? I mean, it's not like I actually liked anyone. So why could I say no? Why didn't I want to say no?

I swallow roughly and try not to make my panic show, "I don't like to converse with my potential victims."

Wattie's eyebrows shoot up at that, "Now I see why boys are afraid of you! All the boy tributes should be too!"

"Not only the boys, but the girls too. Each and every single one of them." I say, letting a sadistic grin slip onto my face. Well, at least what I hope is sadistic grin.

"That's correct, well, we're almost out of time, and do you have anything left to say Evelyn?"

"I promise to give the audience a show they'll never forget." I say, partly mocking Kai's words. And she probably knows it.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Wattie squeals. _Another Capitol monster that just loved to watch children die. _He grabs my hand and pulls me up, "Everyone, Evelyn Ainsworth. Stay tune, because right when we come back we'll be interviewing Carden Hunt. See you after the break!"

Once the camera's buzz, signaling they've gone to the commercials, Wattie releases my hand and bids me a quick good bye and good luck in the arena.

I don't get the chance to say anything back, since I'm practically yanked off the stage and lead back stage where Ace and Cecelia are, along with my prep team.

"You were magnificent!" Cecelia cries, pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly give her a pat on the back and pull away from her, though she doesn't really care. She's too busy squealing, reminding me of how she acted when she saw my score.

"That was amazing, Eve," Ace says, "People are raving over you!"

I fake smile at him, "That's great."

My prep team also congratulates me. They each pull me in for a hug and tell me how amazing I was. I nod and fake a smile at all of them, telling them thank you.

But I don't really feel as amazing as they say I am. If anything, I feel sick to my stomach, and almost regretful.

That girl out there wasn't me. I wasn't blood thirsty nor sadistic and it all just felt… wrong. I could only imagine what Cyrene, Warrick, and Sloane were thinking back home. They'd probably thought the Capitol had truly changed. That I had just become another piece in their games.

Though I'm desperate to get out of there, I take a seat and watch Carden's interview, and I'm surprised to find out that he's the youngest tributes. Just a mere fourteen years old. And perhaps it was evident, but it still surprises me.

Carden looks pretty young too, I just had never taken the time to examine him and see that's he naturally has a baby face, along with big brown eyes and golden brown hair.

I frown; _Carden would never be capable of hurting a soul. _

Maybe Carden was just trying to be my friend, and yet I had questioned if he was just trying to play with my head or not. Carden was just a kid. _We_ were just kids.

Kids who were forced to participate in these games. I had been so harsh to him. I bet he was scared. Just as scared as me and all he wanted was a friend.

I juggle the thought around in my head for a while, even when he comes back stage.

Luckily the interviews end quickly and we're able to get back to our room. Once I get back I quickly change into sleep wear and make my way into the living room to see Carden there, talking silently with Ace.

Carden looks over at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Are you okay, Eve?"

I nod stiffly and make my way over to the couch, taking a seat not too far away from him. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Not really," he whispers faintly. "Tomorrow is the games."

"I know," I mumble. I bring my knees up to my chest, glancing over at Ace who gives us pity filled looks.

"I understand how you guys feel. I was just as nervous the day before I was about to go into the Hunger Games." He says, "But I know you'll guys be just fine."

"Right," Carden mutters, "Just to let us how to stay alive."

"It's simple, don't go for the Cornucopia. It's not smart, especially for you, Eve." He gives me a pointed look before he continues, "Run for the hills and make sure to get far away from the different. Climb a tree and stay there safely, it might not be comfortable, but it's better than sleeping on the ground."

I frown at that, mostly because I'm horrible at climbing trees and because he's telling me not to run for the Cornucopia. "If I'm going to be survive, I need a bow, Ace."

He shakes his head at me, "It's not smart. The Careers are all already after you. They'll target you right at the Cornucopia and try to take you down."

I sigh, deciding I'm in no mood to argue with him. "Okay, I won't go for the Cornucopia." It's a lie, but he seems pleased by it since he gives me a smile.

"That goes for you too, Carden, don't go for anything at the Cornucopia. You're smart, you're resourceful, you'll be just fine without the packs or anything."

Carden swallows roughly, nodding. "Alright."

Ace gives one last smile before he stands up, "Get some rest, guys. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Carden and I mumble our good byes and then he's gone, leaving the two of us awkwardly alone to sit in silence. Surprisingly, I'm the one who breaks it when I say, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I would say good luck back but you won't need it." He gives me a sad smile, rubbing his hands together.

"You're wrong, I'll need it badly, seeing as the Career pack will be after me if I manage to make it past the Cornucopia. "

"You will," He replies, "You're strong, and I'm sure you'll be able to take them out. Just be careful."

"I'll keep that in mind," I mutter, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What's your plan?"

He shrugs, "I won't make it past the Cornucopia, so I don't have a plan. I might as well just do the foolish thing and run for something, then someone can take me out quickly and I won't have to worry about someone killing me in my sleep."

"You shouldn't talk like that," I say hoarsely, "Don't do anything stupid. You still have a chance."

"No, I don't." He counters, "I won't make it."

"Don't give up before you've even tried, Carden." I frown, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I don't know why I'm making the effort to comfort him or give him advice for the matter, he's still competition. _But he was from home. _

And he was just a child. I wasn't about to be rude to him. It was evident he was scared and I wasn't going to bring him down further.

I may have not known Carden back home, but that didn't change anything. And I shouldn't have been rude to him in the first place when all he was trying to do was help me, it seemed.

"Okay, only if you'll promise to tell my family when you get home to District Nine that I love them. And that I'm sorry." I go to object, but Carden doesn't give me the chance since he says, "Promise me that?"

I pause for a minute, before I agree, "Okay," I breathe, "If you die, I'll tell them."

"Thanks," He says and stands up, "And I promise I won't try to do anything stupid."

I smile at him sadly, and give him a nod. Then he's gone and I can hear the brief click of his door as it closes.

I go to my room not long after and climb into the soft bed, getting under the covers and pulling them up to my chin. I almost wish I could stay like this forever. Buried under my cotton fortress where I'm safe and able to block out the crimes of the world.

I can't don't really sleep that night, but when I do, I dream of the horrors that will come tomorrow. And each time, it's always a new scene, but it involves the same exact event.

My death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, I wanted to clear up a few things.<strong>

**Someone asked in a review if Evelyn was from District 8. No. She is not. She's from 9. Sorry if I didn't make that clear or anything. And sorry if I confused you, haha.**

**Also, I gave Evelyn a score of eleven since I figured that was fair. I didn't want to give her a twelve, because she that just seems to.. perfect. I'd feel like I was making Evelyn out to be a Mary-sue or something. I also gave Talon an eleven it because he's freaking amazing. :P Not trying to make her like Katniss, that's just how it is, haha.**

**And if you don't know what a horsebow is, just google it. It's probably the most amazing bow I've ever seen. **

**Also, sorry if I didn't really help you vision the dress good. :s I'm kinda horrible at describing fashion and such, haha. **

**I'm also sorry if the training session with the Gamemakers sucked. I figured it'd suit the situation with Kai and such. :P **

**Just sorry for everything. xD**

**And make sure to review if you like! I love reading what you guys think of the story and Evelyn herself. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Today is the day. The day I go into the arena.

And I'm so not ready for it.

The whole morning I'm partly quiet, especially during breakfast. So is Carden. Though Cecelia doesn't really care, she continues to speak, as if it's just another normal day.

But I guess it is just another _normal _day for her. She was probably use to seeing District 9 children get shipped off into the games. She should be now be used to it.

Besides, I'm sure Cecelia had much bigger things to worry about. Such as her hair, or her clothes. Well, I'm sure that was a lot more important to her then the death of children, clearly.

The mere thought made my stomach churn and that's when I refused to eat anymore.

Before I knew it, I was being escorted to the hover craft where they inject me with a tracking device in my arm. It doesn't take long to arrive to our destination and I'm hastily led to the launch room where I will prepare for the games.

My prep team, instead of chatting up a storm, are quiet as they braid two parts of my hair and secure them back. They leave the rest of my hair down, which is odd, but I have too much on my mind to care about then my hairstyle.

Once they're done, they each take a turn and pull me into a tight hug. They don't say anything and neither do I. There's nothing to left to say, really.

They leave shortly after and Chandi comes in with a sad smile on her face, "Are you ready to get dressed?"

"No," I say, with a shake of my head. "But I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I'm afraid not." Chandi frowns and sprawls out my arena clothes, glancing at the clock, "We have fifteen minutes, let's hurry up, yeah?"

I nod, though all I want to truly do is slow down. I mostly don't want this moment to be real. I want it to be some sick nightmare that I'll wake up from any minute now, but it's not. I realize that when I'm completely dressed in my arena outfit and Chandi slides me my token.

I shakily grasp the leather bracelet between my fingers and slide it onto my wrist. I run my fingers over it many times, remembering home. A home I might never see again.

I swallow roughly at the thought and my eyes dart to the clear cylinder that waits in the corner of the room. Chandi catches me gaze, since she rests a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Evelyn."

"Somehow, I can't bring myself to believe that," I say just above a whisper, clenching my fist. I can hear the annoying alert of a voice saying we only have two minutes until launch time.

That's when I'm forced to move.

Chandi leads me to glass tube that already has the door open for me to climb in. Hesitantly, I take a step and place my foot on the metal plate. With one last glance at Chandi, I take another step until I'm fully in. Then the door closes.

I press my arms tightly to my side, resisting the urge to bang on the glass and scream for mercy. It's already too late and I know I can't surely get out of this.

Nothing happens for a minute, the only sound is my jagged breathing. That is, till the plate beneath me jolts and I start to move upward.

Slowly, I emerge into the arena.

The first thing I catch sight of is the tribute beside me who is slowly being lifted up into the arena as well. He's also a lot more panicked then me.

His chest heaves up and down frantically, and his eyes are wide and watery, I can even hear the sob that breaks from his chest.

My chest tightens at the sight; _this is the Hunger Games, Eve. You can't feel pity for anyone. _

I drag my gaze away from him slowly, my eyes roaming over the other tributes to find Carden just next to Quinn. I'm surprised when I don't see him shaking or anything, though he seems to be in a state of shock as he stares down at the metal plate beneath his feet.

Quinn looks like she already is working out a plan in her head. Her eyes dart from the Cornucopia to the forest filled with plush trees. I know she's debating if she's going to run for the hills or go for something. When her eyes settle on the forest, I know she's made up her mind.

And somehow, my eyes find their way to Talon. Who is only six places over from where I am. He's focused and ready to go, his fist are clenched tightly and I see him eyeing the shiny axe that's only a few feet away from him.

I definitely don't want to be around when he gets his hands on that axe.

Though I know running away from the Cornucopia is a smart idea, still, I glance to the glistening bow that feels like miles away.

I recognize it as the one from the session from the Gamemakers, but instead of it just being the bow, there's also a quiver of arrows by its side, practically screaming my name.

I want it. I _need _it. And I intend to have it.

And that's when the countdown begins.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_Run!_ My mind screams, and it takes me a minute or two to register the fact that the games have begun to get running. I immediately do so, running for the Cornucopia, my eyes set on that bow.

I block out the shrill screams of pain and the enourmass amount of blood that coats the once green grass, I keep running, my hair whipping around my face as I make my way to grasp the bow and arrows.

_I'm so close. So close._

I reach my hand out to swoop up the bow and arrows, when I feel a brute force knock me right in the shoulder, sending me flying face first in the ground.

"Thought you could out do, didn't you, Nine?"

I don't need to guess to know who the voice belongs to. It's Kai. And I already know she's got a weapon, since I can feel the sharp tip of her spear dig ever so slightly into my back.

She roughly grabs me, flipping me over to where I can see her hovering over me with the point of her spear directly above my throat.

I swallow roughly, my eyes darting around to see the mass amount of chaos that is occurring around me, and in the distance, I catch sight of Talon.

Who has an axe tightly in his grip, swinging it at the District 7 boy who scored an eight with the Gamemakers. The kid proves to be pretty tough, since it takes at least three swings before Talon lands a blow to the boy's stomach.

I look away quickly, not wanting to see the blood spill.

My eyes find their way back to where the bow and arrows were, only to discover they're gone and Jewel holds them, though she really doesn't use it. She instead uses a two sided knife.

I bet Kai had made her grab it just so I wouldn't get it. I knew Jewel couldn't work a bow, since I had seen her try it in the training center. She had failed massively. _I need that bow and those arrows. _

Kai brings back my attention when the tip of her spear presses against my neck.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die._

"I told you I'd take you down, Nine," She says gruffly, drawing back her spear, ready to thrust it into my throat when suddenly, I see a flash of brown hair and notice the large figure slam itself right into Kai's side.

Kai lets out a gasp, immediately falling down to the ground. It's enough time for me to get up, wide eyed, I find myself staring straight at Talon. I don't move for a minute, scared he's going to swing that axe at me, but surprisingly he steps aside, giving me the chance to make a run for the forest.

I don't even question the weird act of kindness. Instead, I go running for the hill, glancing over my shoulder long enough to see Kai screaming at Monarch to get me. And Monarch tries by throwing a knife at me, but it misses me, hitting a tree directly next to me.

I don't even think twice.

I grasp the knife and wrench it from the bark of the tree and continue on running, not stopping once to catch my breath.

At one point, I can no longer take the burning in my legs and I collapse against a tree, my breathing ragged and uneven.

_That was so stupid! I should have listened to Ace, I should have!_

I wanted that bow so bad, yet I failed. I slam my fist into the side of the tree, leaning my head back against it while trying to regain my breath.

I know I should keep running, find water, but I can't bring myself to. And honestly, I didn't care if another tribute popped out. All I wanted was to be home again, hunting with Cyrene, curled up in bed at night with Sloane and Warrick while we told stories. Stories where we dreamed of living in another world with no hunger.

But that all just a dream. And that was all it ever would be.

My lips press into a thin line, willing the sob that crawls up my throat to go back down. _I am not going to cry. I shouldn't be. _

I wasn't dead. I was alive, thankfully. But that brush of my death frightened me and I could only wonder how it would feel when the time came that someone actually took me down.

Talon wouldn't always be there to knock the person out of the way from killing me.

I still didn't understand why he had even knocked Kai away from killing me. Wasn't that what he wanted? Or was he just saving me for himself to kill?

Either way, I was completely puzzled. If he did mean to do it on purpose, and for the reason of not getting to kill me himself, why had it done?

Did he feel bad for me?

_Of course not. He was just a Career._

I shake my head, as if trying to rid myself of the thoughts and stand up, sliding the knife Monarch had thrown at me into my belt while glancing up at the tree I had been leaning against.

I frown, _this was going to be hard to scale. _

I grasp onto a thick branch and push myself up, slowly climbing up the large tree till I made it somewhere near the middle, that's where I decided to settle, seeing as I couldn't go on any further without the fear of falling.

I take a seat, watching the sun set. I sit there watching for a while as the sun goes down, and lucky for me, I don't see any tributes around. Though I can hear the many cannons ringing in the distance, I don't bother counting them, seeing as I'll surely find out sooner or later when their faces appear in the sky tonight

I stay awake and watch the sky for faces to appear, and soon enough, the Panem symbol pierces the black sky and the anthem music begins to play.

I watch as the white letters, 'The Fallen' coat the sky and numerous faces I don't recognize dance across.

I count six faces in the sky with a frown. That was considerably low considering in the past years at least nine have died in the bloodbath. I'm sure the Gamemakers and the Capitol weren't the least bit pleased by that and I could only imagine what they had in store for us soon enough.

* * *

><p>The morning approach quickly. And I can only guess so because the Gamemakers have done it on purpose. They probably want the blood shed to start already.<p>

Honestly, I have no intention of leaving the safety of my tree, but I have to, especially when my stomach starts to rumble and I know I need to find food and water.

Slowly, I get down from the tree and roam around; looking at the many bushes, trying to find berries of sorts or anything that might quench my hunger.

I stumble across a bush filled with blue berries, though I can't tell if they're poison-ness or not. _Would you rather starve, or take a risk?_

Before I can over think it too much, I toss the berry and chew. After a few minutes, when I realize I haven't lost a limb or well, died, I pick a few more and put some more in the pocket of my jacket. I continue on with that, now deciding to go and look for some water.

Along the way, I think about Carden, Quinn, and Talon. Just wondering in what part of the arena they are at, or what exactly they are doing.

I still couldn't come to believe the fact Carden and Quinn had made it. Call me sick, but I didn't think they'd make it past the bloodbath. Especially Carden, who was so weak and fragile. But then again, Carden was smart, and he could handle himself. Just like Quinn.

_I bet she isn't starving right now, _I think meekly. She knew all the edible plants and berries like the back of her hand, and she was good at snares. I'm sure she could have caught something by now. I almost envy her, but I quickly remember I have nothing to envy, we were both stuck in the Hunger Games. And we both had the likely hood of dying. She just slightly had a better chance of living longer them.

But only because I didn't get my hand on that bow and arrows.

I also can't help but wonder what would happen if Carden – or even Quinn – ran into me. Would they attempt to attack me? Would I have to fight them?

I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to kill Carden nor Quinn, but if it came down to it, and my life was at risk, I'd pick mine over theirs. It's a horrible thing to think, that I could kill someone who had said they put their faith in me, but I was in no mood to die. And I really, _really_ wanted to get back home, though my chances were slim with blood crazy Kai hunting me down right now.

I shake the thought off, which seems to be becoming a habit of mine, and carry on. I listen intently, just in case someone is following me or close to me. I also keep my ears open for the rushing sound of war that will indicate a stream is nearby.

Soon enough, that same sensation of burning returns and I take a seat, stretching out my legs with a sigh.

_Was I really so out of shape that I got tired from just two hours of walking around? _

I don't have much time to dwell on the thought, since a cannon rings in the distance. I immediately jump to my feet, unconsciously placing my hand on the knife in my belt.

I stay still and stiff for the next five minutes, till I confirm that death hadn't been anywhere near me. Though I don't stay in the same spot for long.

I start moving again and keep my eyes peeled open. It's only an hour later that I hear the rush of water that I break out in a full run, desperate to get a sip of some water.

I near the stream quickly and fall by its side, reaching in and scooping up a handful of water. I guzzle it down before I can really think it through.

I even splash some on my face and try to somewhat keep myself from collapsing from exhaustion. I remind myself to keep moving once I remember where I am and how I am not safe.

I munch on the berries I have for a while, though it's not much, it at least holds off my undying hunger. I don't bother asking for help with my sponsors, seeing as I'm not even sure I have any for the stunt I pulled.

For all this time, I'm a little surprised that I haven't run into another tribute. And apparently, no one else has since there are no more cannons for the rest of the day.

Of course, I manage to jinx myself. Because right at that moment, I can hear voices. Loud and angry ones.

One's I'm sure belong to the Careers.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter may have been boring, but the action will be adding up soon enough.<strong>

**And to answers someone's question of why the announcer wasn't Caesar, it's because this is maaaaany years into the future. The rebellion never happened so the games went on. **

**This is a whole new playing field, really.**

**Anywho, I still hope you enjoyed even if it was short. :) Make sure to review if you like!**


End file.
